Spider League
by ScorpinokXV
Summary: All Spider-Man wanted was a peaceful evening. However, after a sudden encounter with a powerful being, Spider-Man will change the destinies of two universes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man, or any other Marvel Comics characters. I also do not own any DC Comics characters. **

_**Chapter 1: Through The Looking Glass**_

"Well that's another mugger off the streets...I think I filled my quota for today!." Spider-Man quipped to himself as he uses his webbing to hang the criminal from a nearby lamppost. Spider-Man leaps to the top of the lamppost and looks at the man struggling to free himself from the webbing, to no avail. "The boys in blue with be coming for you soon. Take this moment to reflect on why you shouldn't steal from little old ladies." Suddenly Spider-man's spider-sense started buzzing like crazy, followed by a large explosion coming from midtown Manhattan. "Hey Web-head! You can take your jokes, and shove them up your..." Was as far as the Mugger got before getting a mouthful of webbing. "Hold that thought." Spider-Man said before jumping high in the air, and web-swinging at high speed to where the explosion occurred.

The scene was one of mass destruction, and panic, with people running from the area in droves. _"My God! What could've caused this? Juggernaut? The Hulk? It doesn't look like any of the Avengers have shown up to investigate, so I guess it's up to me." _Spider-Man thought while releasing his spider-line, and wall-crawling down an adjacent undamaged building to the streets below.

Following the path of destruction, Spider-Man notices a figure making it's way through the smoke, and rubble. "Hey! It's dangerous to be here!" Spider-Man shouts hoping to get the person's attention. It worked, and the individual makes his way towards the Web-Spinner. Spider-Man gasps when he is able to see who it is. He is wearing a tight metal suit that encases his body, and stops at the shoulders leaving part of his chest, and face visible. He has shoulder length black hair, and white eyes.

_"The Beyonder! Oh, this is bad, very, VERY bad! The last time I saw this guy, he created a whole planet, and pitted heroes against villains to find out which is stronger good, or evil! Not to mention picking up a deranged alien symbiote while I was there. Venom, and Carnage were great consolation prizes. *Sigh* Sometimes I hate my life." _Spider-Man slowly approached the Beyonder, who was now ignoring his presence. "Beyonder! Why are you here? Are you looking for someone, or something? Your arrival here could've hurt innocent people!" Spider-Man shouted the last part when the Beyonder continued to ignore him while staring into the distance.

The Beyonder's first words were spoken so low it could have been a whisper. "They thought to keep me imprisoned in the Nexus, those fools." Suddenly the ground begins to quake tremendously, and the air around the Beyonder becomes heavy from the power he is displaying. His entire form begins to surge with unknown energies that lance at the ground creating huge fissures. "I will find a way to repay them in kind!"

Spider-Man leaps into action the moment the Beyonder started powering up. He knows he is outclassed in every sense of the word, but he couldn't live with himself if he left to get the Avengers, or the Fantastic Four to help deal with the Beyonder, and people got hurt or killed in his absence!

Spider-Man used all of his speed, agility, and power to deliver devastating punches, and kicks...whatever he could to at least buy some time for the heavy hitters in the Avengers to arrive.

The Beyonder barely acknowledged the amazing show of Spider-Man's abilities as he was no more than a blur of motion! Spider-Man put all 10 tons of strength in his punches to inflict blow after blow, with none of them having any effect if the stoic look on the face of the Beyonder was any indication.

The Beyonder's eyes started to narrow, and glow a bright green that put the web-swinger on alert. _"This is strange...whatever he has planned, it's not triggering my spider-sense." _Spider-Man's moment of hesitation was all the Beyonder needed, and he delivered these final words to Spider-Man. "Go Away." The next moment Spider-Man was no longer in New York, or even on the planet Earth.

Madame Webb felt a shift in the web of life that is connected to Peter Parker aka. the Amazing Spider-Man. She searched for hours through the web, and found that he was sent by unknown means to a different universe that is parallel to their own. "_Who would send Parker to this other universe, and why? These questions will have to wait for the time being. I must focus in order to make contact with him!"_

_**In Another Universe**_

_"Spider-Man. Spider-Man, can you hear me?" _

_"Madame Webb?! Oh man! I'm so relieved to hear a familiar voice! Even if it's inside my head!"_

_"I felt a disturbance in the web, and of course that lead me to you Mr. Parker."_

_"Ha. Ha. Now can you please get me back home? There's something big going on, and I need to help my friends!" _

_"What is the emergency?" _

_"Two words for ya: The Beyonder. He was also the guy that sent me to this place."_

_"Humph! That cheeky little brat is still making mischief I see."_

_"I'm not even going to ask about you calling the Beyonder a brat...wait...hold...on..."_

_"Spider-Man?" _

"I want answers, NOW! Who are you! How did you get inside the Watchtower without setting off any alarms! TALK!" This was the gruff, and angered voice of the Batman as he is currently glaring at Spider-Man in the interrogation room with fellow founding members of the Justice League Superman, Wonder Woman, and Hawkgirl watching through a two way mirror in the adjoining room.

_"Any chance I could call you back?"_

**This idea has been running through my head for some time, and I always wanted to do a crossover story with Spider-Man. :) Let me know what you think of my story in a review, and thanks for reading. : D **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man, or any other Marvel Comics characters. I also do not own any DC Comics characters. **_

_**Author's note: Thanks for the reading! I hope you enjoy this longer chapter. : ) **_

_**Chapter 2: A New Start**_

_"This is not going well." _Spider-man thought as he had just finished a long, and grueling interrogation session with the costumed vigilante named Batman. "_They have me locked up here in a space station orbiting an Earth that is mostly alien to me, and I'm now wearing a set of lovely power dampening accessories!" _Peter examined the cylindrical devices on each of his arms, and the scientist/techie in him wanted the specs. _"I should try contacting Madame Webb, just need to concentrate."_

_"Madame Webb are you there?" {Silence.}_

_"Testing...one...two...three...Testing." {Still nothing.}_

_"Maybe I'll sing some show tunes to past the time..." _

Spider-man was interrupted suddenly by the voice of Madame Webb. "_That won't be necessary Spider-Man, I'm here." _Peter chuckled when he heard a hint of frustration from her response. _"This is hardly the time for your brand of humor Mr. Parker. As you've said before, time is of the essense."_

_"Sorry, I'm just dealing with this situation in my usual way." _Madame Webb nodded her head. She is well aware that Peter deals with stressful situations with humor, but when the time calls for it, he can be serious. _" It's fine. I have some news for you, and it involves the Beyonder." _Spider-Man gave the blind clairvoyant his full attention. _"After your disappearance, The Avengers arrived to confront him. There was news footage of your fight, and Jessica was very upset and attacked the Beyonder before Captain America could stop her." "Is she okay?!" _Jessica Drew aka. Spider-Woman is one of Peter's closest friends, and the thought of her blindly attacking the Beyonder made Spider-Man start to panic. _"Calm yourself Spider-Man. Thor was able to intervene, and save her before she could be hurt." _Spider-Man sighed in relief. _"Unfortunately, the other members of the Avengers were not so fortunate. The Captain, Wasp, She-Hulk, and Thor have received various injuries, none life threatening thankfully. Starfox had made the mistake of using his psionic power to stimulate the pleasure centers of the Beyonder's brain. He was given a trip to the Dark Dimension for his troubles." _

Spider-Man flinched at the news. _"Ouch! Things aren't looking good for the home team." _

_"The Beyonder disappeared shortly after the battle, but before losing consciousness, She-Hulk witnessed him entering a swirling vortex, and seeing a shadow of someone waiting on the other side. I will do what I can to discern his current whereabouts, and the identity of his mysterious ally."_

_"Sounds like a plan. What about getting me back home?" _Spider-Man asked.

_"I cannot return you to our universe at the moment Spider-Man." _Peter heard the regret in her voice as she said this. _"It is taking all of my concentration, and power to even speak with you like this. Someone, or something in this universe is blocking my attempts to return you. I apologise Spider-Man, but it will take time to break through this interference." _

_""Ulm, this could be a problem for me. I didn't leave a good impression when I suddenly popped in on a superhero team called the Justice League, and landed on top of a winged heroine called Hawkgirl." _Spider-Man winced at the memory, and the phantom pain he's still feeling in his groin._ *Groan*_ _"She must have adamantium plating in that knee of hers! _

Madame Webb was trying to maintain her composure, but Spider-Man would've sworn he heard a snort of laughter coming from the blind psychic. _*Ahem* That reaction is not uncommon, however I would like to know how all of this escalated Spider-Man."_

_"Better get comfy, cause this will take a while to explain."_

_**~ Flashback ~**_

Spider-Man felt like his body was being pulled in different directions, as he was traveling through a mult-colored tunnel-like void. He came to the end of the line when his body hit an invisible barrier with a heavy slam that nearly knocked him out cold. Spider-Man floated around in order to find an exit of some kind, only to feel the barrier encircling him completely. Peter exerted all of his strength to free himself, but the barrier didn't budge an inch! Spider-Man slowly began to vanish from inside the impenetrable bubble.

A bright flash of light filled Spider-Man's eyes, and he started to feel the pull of gravity again when he dropped on top of something. Peter was temporarily blinded,and disoriented from his experience, and was reaching around for anything to help him get to his feet. His hands were on two very soft, and round objects and felt a woman's curves lying just beneath him. Spider-Man's vision starts returning to see the face of a woman with long red hair wearing a brown, and black bird-like mask over part of her face. Peter hears a low growl, and sees her eyes narrowing with anger.

_"Think Parker! What can I say to diffuse this?" _

"Any landing you can walk away from is a good one?" Spider-Man blurted out in a nervous tone.

Suddenly, Spider-Man's spider-sense was blaring a warning, but it was too late to prevent Hawkgirl's knee from meeting Peter's genitals with pulverizing force, which caused him to double over in pain.

"Oh, I can guarantee that you'll be walking with a limp for quite some time." Hawkgirl righted herself while glaring at the costumed man groaning on the floor of the Justice League's conference room.

The male members of the League {excluding Batman} winced from the sounds the man was making. Even Superman looked a little pale. Wonder Woman gave Hawkgirl a nod of respect.

"Good work Hawkgirl. Now we need to get some answers." Batman stated as he made his way toward Spider-Man. "I *wheeze* don't think so!" Spider-man used his web shooters to fire thick gobs of webbing at Batman, who dodged at the last second behind the conference table. Peter's limited healing factor was working overtime, and the pain was lessening. Spider-Man jumped and started to wall-crawl to the nearest air vent, but before reaching it, his spider-sense kicked in right before a bat shaped projectile could hit him in the back of the neck.

Spider-Man ducks under a mace crackling with electricity, and webs up Hawkgirl's wings as she passes overhead. Peter catches her bridal style before she hits the floor, and encased her in a web cocoon. "You already rang my bells once, it's not happening a second time pretty Polly."

"Just keep talking smart guy!" The webbing starts to expand. "HAA!' Hawkgirl's mace pierces the cocoon, and the electricity from the mace shocks Spider-Man enough to release her from his grip.

His spider-sense warns him of danger, but the super speed of the Flash is too fast for Spider-Man to evade in time, and gets hit by several dozen high-speed punches. Peter is temporarily stunned by the punches, but thinks on his feet, and shoots his adhesive webbing on the floor.

"What is this stuff?! Ah, gross! GL,help get me out of this!" Flash is encased in a green light from John Stewart's lantern ring, and lifted out of the webbing. "That was a rookie mistake Flash! What were you thinking by running into that? "Hey! I'm the fastest man alive! You know nothing can slow me down for very long!" Green Lantern sighs. _"Wally's got a lot to learn, but this guy is good. Who is he, and why did he just appear out of no where? Whoever he is, he's hasn't tried to injure anyone, only trapping Hawkgirl, and Flash in that webbing of his. I better end this before things get out of hand."_

John Stewart watches as Wonder Woman tries to ensnare Spider-Man in her golden lasso. "Sorry lady, but you'll never catch me with that thing." Wonder Woman decided to take the fight to him, and tried a high kick to Spider-Man's chin only to miss. "Stand still, and fight like a man!" Wonder Woman said before creating a large fist sized dent in the wall where Spider-Man's head once occupied. "I'd rather live, and fight like a spider!" Spider-Man quipped as his agility saves him once again from the titanic fists of the Amazonian Princess. "That's enough!" Green Lantern shouted as both Wonder Woman, and Spider-Man are placed in green energy force bubbles. "Lantern! Why are you interfering! This is one on one combat!" "This isn't Themyscira Princess, your part of a team now, and if I let you continue, the whole Watchtower would've been turned into a scrap yard!" John Stewart said with annoyed look. Diana was glaring at the Lantern, but after releasing a breath, she let her body relax to show that she wouldn't start anything. Green Lantern turned his attention to the occupant of the second bubble. "Okay, now that everyone's calmed down. {John glances back at Hawkgirl who is tapping her mace in her hand, and looking at Spider-Man_._} _"Well, almost everyone." _"Who are you, and how did you get inside the Watchtower!"

"Okay, first the woman you called Hawkgirl made me sing soprano for an accident, then Bat guy over there tries to bean me with a bat frisbee!"

"There called Batarangs." Batman interrupted while glaring at Spider-Man through the bubble.

"That's nice. Do you happen to have any Bat mints in that fancy belt of yours?" Superman who had observed the proceedings chuckled only to be on the receiving end of the Bat glare himself.

"We're wasting time. He'll talk to me, and answer all of my questions. Lantern, I want you to bring him to the interrogation room after I put the power dampening cuffs on him." "Wait, we have a interrogation room? Since when?" Flash asked in surprise as the Justice League members left the conference room, with Spider-Man in tow.

_**~ Flashback End ~**_

_"Then after getting glared at for about three hours between questionings, they put me in this cell. I don't trust them enough to tell them about the Beyonder sending me here, or what's going on back home."_

_"I see. What will you do now Spider-Man?"_

_"Not sure at this point. Could you let everyone know that I'm still alive, and kicking? Please tell Jessica that I'm sorry for making her worry, and that I'll make it up to her later."_

_"Of course Spider-Man."_

_"Look like my jailors are back. I'll try to contact you later Madame Webb."_

Batman taps a security code into the cell door, as he along with another walk up to Spider-Man putting him on alert. Peter examines the newcomer, he's a tall figure, completely bald with green skin, and red eyes. He's wearing a blue cape with red straps forming an x on his chest and blue short pants.

"We need the information that he has. My interrogation methods aren't giving me what I need. J'onn, I wouldn't ask if it wasn't absolutely necessary." Batman said with sincerity.

"I loath doing this to someone who doesn't consent to be scanned. I hope for all our sakes, this information is worth the price to be paid." Martian Manhunter said in a regretful tone while turning his head to look at a wary Spider-Man.

"My name is J'onn J'onzz. I would like to apologize in advance for what I'm about to do." Martian Manhunter said as his eyes start to glow indicating that he is using his telepathy on Spider-Man. He sees everything. Spider-Man's whole life lies naked before J'onn's eyes, and he feels shame for intruding inside this hero's mind. J'onn returns from his telepathic trace like state with a stern expression. "Batman. Call for an emergency meeting of all Justice League members at once!" "What did you see J'onn?" "Now is not the time for your idle curiosity! Contact the League members now!" Martian Manhunter snapped at the Dark Knight.

Batman stared down the Martian Manhunter, but decided to leave him alone for the time being. He gave one last glare at Spider-Man, and left shortly afterwards. "What did you do to me?!" Spider-Man shouted at the Martian, who couldn't look him in the eyes. "I'm sorry Peter Parker." J'onn J'onzz said in a low whisper before leaving the cell.

It's been 24 hours since the two League Members left for their meetng, and Spider-Man could tell from their conversation that the green-skinned man named J'onn J'onzz is a telepath. Peter has many friends who are telepathic: Madame Webb, Professor X, Psylocke, Cable, Jean Grey, Moondragon just to name a few. Spider-Man trusted them not to dig too deep inside his mind when they were in psychic contact with him. He could feel it. "_This J'onn J'onzz peeled the layers of my mind as if it were an onion!" _Spider-Man thought in outrage.

Peter felt the floor of the cell start to move upwards like an elevator until it stopped suddenly, and the cell door opened without the pass code. Spider-Man cautiously made his was down the corridor of the station meeting no resistance so far. Peter looked at a large door in front of him, which opens quickly to show the Justice League members he fought on his arrival, and a few new faces in the group. Hawkgirl was giving him a look that he couldn't recognize. Spider-Man glared at Batman, and the Martian. Peter knows it was Batman who put J'onn J'onzz up to searching through his head, but he still could have refused.

One of the League Members approached him. Peter remembered that he was the only one who didn't outright attack him. They call him Superman. Spider-Man hears a beeping noise coming from the power dampeners, and then they fall off his arms. Peter rubs his arms to get the feeling back in them, and looks at Superman's hand where a remote device is located.

"What's going on here?! Why are you letting me go?"

Superman smiled. "Spider-Man, we want you as a member of the Justice League."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man, or any other Marvel Comics characters. I also do not own any DC Comics characters. **_

_**Chapter 3: Divided Loyalties **_

"So, what's this emergency meeting all about anyway? Bats just said 'be there' and didn't say anything else." Green Arrow said while leaning with his back against the wall, and his arms folded behind his head. "We had a security breach in the Watchtower. A man in a costume appeared in a flash of light, and let's just say that things escalated in a hurry." Green Lantern said as he looked around the room to see that the other members of the League were almost all here. "Hey GA! You should've see this guy! He was pretty fast! Not as fast as me though.*munch!* *gulp!* " Flash was eating a big plate full of burgers, and accidentally spitting out particles of food on Green Arrow, and Green Lantern when he talked. "Ugh! Flash, do you have to do that here?!" John's face was looking a little green. "Accelerated Metabolism. *Buurrp!* Sorry!" Flash said with an embarrassed look, and rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

"Why was I summoned from Atlantis? I have a Kingdom to rule over, and I don't have time for such frivolity." Aquaman stated with his arms crossed over his chest, with an impatient look on his face. "We're just waiting for J'onn, and Batman to arrive, then the meeting will start." Superman said in an attempt to cool down the tension in the room that Aquaman was generating. Hawkgirl wasn't helping the situation with her pacing, and mumbling about 'squashing an annoying bug.'

The final members of the League enter the room with J'onn walking to the front of the conference table, and Batman taking a seat next to Wonder Woman. The others quickly take their spots at the conference table so the meeting can begin. J'onn was about to speak, when he was rudely interrupted by the Batman. "By now you all know about the breach in the Watchtower. A costumed meta-human appeared by unknown means, and began to engage the League in a fight. After Green Lantern captured the intruder, I started to interrogate him to get some answers. When I failed to get any useful information, I contacted J'onn who then used his telepathy to learn everything we can about who he is, where he comes from, and why he's here." Batman finished giving his rundown of the events, with J'onn looking at his teammates with a somber expression.

"What?! I can't believe this Batman! How can you just sit there, and tell me you had J'onn invade someone's mind like we're talking about the morning weather!" Superman shouted standing up, and slamming the palms of his hands on the table causing cracks to appear.

"It was necessary." Batman said in an even tone while staring down the Man of Steel. "Whoa! That's not cool Bats! The guy didn't hurt any of us...what's your problem?!" Flash said in a troubled voice only to be silenced by the Batman's stern glare in his direction. "We had no information, no idea about his motives, or what he's capable of. You need to learn Flash that a lack of information can mean the difference between life, and death in this business. I don't need to explain my methods to you or anyone else." Batman looked around the conference table to see if anyone would argue his point, when the Martian Manhunter decided to bring the meeting to order.

"Enough Batman! We are all well aware of your growing paranoia of meta-humans. If I recall correctly, after meeting me for the first time, you had Zatanna cast a spell on you that would shield your thoughts from telepathy." J'onn had a ghost of a smile on his face when he saw the Batman frown from J'onn knowing one of his secrets..

"Now this meeting will come to order!"

"The man who appeared inside the Watchtower is a superhero from another dimension that is parallel to our own. He is called Spider-Man. He was sent to our universe by a being of unimaginable power known as the Beyonder." The League Members were worried about this being having access to their universe. "Spider-Man has been in telepathic contact with a psychic from his home dimension. She indicated that this Beyonder has an ally, but the most disturbing news is the identity of the individual." J'onn said in a grave tone that had everyone giving the Martian their full attention.

"The description of the portal is identical to that of a Boom tube."

"Darkseid!" Superman said the name like he was uttering a curse. Superman has a history with the ruler of Apokolips, He once was brainwashed, and controlled by Darkseid into doing his bidding. A memory that still haunts Superman to this day.

"This is so not good! Hey J'onn! Is there any chance that the heroes of Spider-Man's world can give us some backup?" Flash asked getting looks from almost all the League Members. "What? He's a hero in their world, so there has to be others on a team like ours, right?"

"Yes, they are called the Avengers. Spider-Man's ally Madame Webb indicated that the path between our universe, and their own is being blocked by some outside force of unknown origin."

"Good. We don't need anymore unknowns running around in our universe." Batman said in a flat tone. "We have enough Intel on Darkseid, so we know who, and what we'll be dealing with. J'onn, we need everything you were able to glean from Spider-Man's mind about the Beyonder. Leave no detail out."

"Wait! Couldn't we just ask Spider-Man himself? J'onn has his memories, but Spider-Man has experienced what this Beyonder can do first hand." Wonder Woman said to counter Batman's suggestion which didn't go over to well with Batman.

"John, do you think your bosses the Guardians would know anything about the Beyonder?" Green Arrow asked. "It's possible. The Guardians said they were around during the formation of our universe, so there's a good chance they would have something to go on. It's worth of shot." Green Lantern then walked over to a corner of the room, and used his lantern ring to get in contact with The Guardians on Oa.

"This Beyonder is a threat to all of Atlantis! He must be destroyed!" Aquaman shouted. His patience at it's end, he let his emotions loose on the conference table splitting it in two with his trident.

"Aquaman! Stand down!" Superman walked in front of Aquaman staring eye to eye with the Atlantian ruler. You could hear a pin drop in the room from the silence. Aquaman's eyes narrowed, but he eventually lowered his trident, and sat down again.

"Thank you your Highness." Superman said hoping to placate the hot tempered ruler. "I think that Diana has the right idea. We should let Spider-Man tell us in his own words about his world, and what kind of threat the Beyonder poses to our two universes."

"It will never work. He doesn't trust us. The only way we'll get correct intel is by having J'onn give us all the information he has on Spider-Man, and his world." Batman stated looking at all of the League Members to see if anyone agreed with him.

"Maybe Spider-Man could join the team? He was kinda kicking our butts there for awhile, and it would help smooth things over. Especially for someone who got kneed in the luggage! I think you might've ruined his chances of ever making Spider-babies someday Hawkgirl." Flash said while shaking his head, and making a *tsking* noise.

"What was that Flash? Did you just say that you wanted the same treatment?" That got the reaction that Hawkgirl wanted as Flash cupped his groin with his hands, and began furiously shaking his head in the negative.

Superman chuckled. Leave it to Wally to know how to diffuse a tense situation. "Flash makes a good point. If Spider-Man works with us on the team, he'll be able to see that we're trustworthy and it will also help to have a contact in case we can bring over help from Spider-Man's universe. Let's put it to a vote, all in favor of Spider-Man joining the Justice League raise you hand."

Flash, Superman, Martian Manhunter, {Green Lantern who overheard the conversation while he waited for the Guardians return call raised his hand.} Wonder Woman was the last to raise her hand. {Her reason being that she wanted a rematch with Spider-Man in the future.}

"All against?"

Batman, Hawkgirl, Aquaman, and Green Arrow raised their hands.

"5 votes to 4. We'll invite Spider-Man to join the Justice League first thing tomorrow morning." Superman said smiling at everyone that decided to give Spider-Man a chance.

"This was a waste of my time! I'm going back to Atlantis!" Aquaman tapped his trident on the ground in anger, and left the room shortly afterwards.

"Man! What-a-grouch! Did somebody put sea urchins in his undies today?" Flash quipped with a smile. "No Flash, he's thinking about his responsibilities. Something that this Spider-Man would know nothing about." Batman chided as he left the room along with Green Arrow.

"Batman has no idea how very wrong he is." J'onn said in a haunted voice. "GHAAHH! You scared the crap out of me J'onn! I'm going to put a bell on you one of these days!" Flash says while breathing heavily from surprise.

"What are you talking about J'onn? Batman's right. Having him on the team is a huge mistake." Hawkgirl said with a angry expression while glancing at Flash trying to catch his breath.

"Would you like to see a glimpse of what I've seen Spider-Man endure over the years?"

"I'm a Thanagarian J'onn. We're bred to be warriors. There's nothing in this Spider-Man's memories that would shock me. Let me see them J'onn."

The Martian Manhunter's red eyes start to glow as he sends Spider-Man's memories into Hawkgirl's mind. She sees an Uncle murdered, a crazed psychopath on a glider throwing the love of his life over a bridge, and the sorrow from holding her lifeless body. She sees when he was buried alive by an insane hunter who was obsessed with killing him. She sees all of this, and much more. The visions have her holding her hands to her mouth, and her eyes are starting to tear up. Hawkgirl runs out of the room so that her friends won't see her cry.

_**Author's note: Chapter 3 complete! I really appreciate all your reviews! A special shout-out to sup, MihAela-Selene, Jonza, Harbinger Of Kaos, and SkyFlame Vongola! : D **_

_**I hope you all enjoy this chapter detailing the Justice League's meeting! Next chapter will have Spider-Man's reaction, and first mission with the League! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man, or any other Marvel Comics characters. I also do not own any DC Comics characters. **_

_**Chapter 4: Tough Love**_

_**On Apokolips**_

The moans, and screams of the lowlies fill the air, as the firepits of Apokolips sent out huge columns of intense heat, and fire into the darkened skies of this hellish planet. A being stands in a throne room with his arms crossed behind his back gazing at this with a smile on his stone-like face.

"DeSaad! Is our guest's accommodations to his liking?" Darkseid's voice echoed throughout the throne room. "Mighty Darkseid! He's completely changed the west tower into this abomination of technology! I don't have even the slightest idea what these inventions would be used for!" DeSaad finished in a huff of frustration.

Darkseid's chilling laugh filled DeSaad with an overwhelming level of fear, as he backed slowly away from the steps leading to where Darkseid is standing. "It is to be expected from him. I will allow him to do as he wants, for now."

"Forgive me for asking this Sire, but why is he here? The last time..." "Do not speak of this in my presence DeSaad! I was but a child, and now I am the master." Darkseid said as he looked at DeSaad with angry red eyes indicating he was ready to use his Omega beams.

"Ahhh! Forgive me for my impertinence, Oh mighty Darkseid!" DeSaad wailed as he got on his hands, and knees groveling to Darkseid.

"It is fortunate for you DeSaad that I still have a use for you. Leave me." DeSaad scrambled to his feet, and hurried out of the throne room. Darkseid gave a side glance to a shadow in the corner of the room. "Granny, is everything progressing with the project?"

Granny Goodness approached Darkseid, and knelled down on one knee with her arm crossed over her chest. "Yes Great, and powerful Darkseid! Granny has been hard at work to make sure of it's readiness!" Granny said eager to be praised by her master. "Good. It is almost time for me to be more directly involved with the process. You may leave." Granny gets up, and backs out of the room with her head bowed.

Darkseid turned back around to look outside with a eerie smile on his face. _"I know that you will return to Apokolips. I have a surprise for you Kal-El_. _It will be your greatest desire, or your ultimate doom."_

_**The Watchtower**_

Spider-Man couldn't believe what he was hearing! They want him to join their team?! Peter looks across the room at the different League Member's reactions. The guy in the robin hood costume has a look of indifference, Batman is still glaring at him, the Martian still won't look him in the eye. "_Hawkgirl is giving me weird side glances. Strange." _

"Sorry, I must've had something crazy in my ear, what did you just say?" Spider-Man said while looking at Superman still smiling at him.

"We want you to join the Justice League as our newest member. I know we got off to a rough start, but we want you to see that we can be trusted, like you trust the team from your world."

_"How did?!...{Peter gave a side look to J'onn} _"I guess now you know everything about me, and my friends from the Martian over there."

"J'onn didn't reveal anything that could compromise your world, or your secret identity Spider-Man. We don't even know what you look like under your mask." Green Lantern stated while looking directly at Spider-Man. Hawkgirl had her head lowered the entire time they were talking, and this was noticed by the Batman.

"Why should I believe you?! You want to be teammates, just like that? What's the catch?" Spider-Man questioned with his now free arms crossed over his chest.

"The 'catch' is that you will have your every move monitored while you are in our universe. Trust is a two way street Spider-Man. You've been keeping vital information to yourself about the Beyonder, and the fact that you are unable to return to your world. Why should we make compromises when you need us more than we need you." Batman said with a half smile while looking at Spider-Man.

Superman face palmed, _"Nice job Bruce." _"Batman doesn't speak for all of us Spider-Man." Superman sends a disapproving look at Batman who grunts in response.

"I think I've heard enough. You have trust issues with me?! I'm the one who should be wary of people who go poking around in other people's head's without permission!"

"That wasn't J'onn's fault! Batman has ways of making people do what he wants." Wonder Woman stated with a stern look to the Dark Knight getting surprised looks from some of the other Leaguers.

"This is not the time for this Diana."

"When is the best time then Batman? 2 years from never?"

"Anybody got any popcorn? This is getting good!" Flash said while looking back, and forth between Batman, and Wonder Woman.

Suddenly a loud alarm sounds within the Watchtower, and red lights are flashing which has the League Members gathering to the main computer terminals. Spider-Man is thinking about using this opportunity to escape the Watchtower to their Earth, but reasoned that it would make him a fugitive to be hunted down. Spider-Man used his agility, and leaping ability to reach the top floor where the Justice League had gathered.

"What's the situation J'onn?" Superman said looking at the Martian Manhunter who was busy searching on the terminal for the answer.

"It's Grodd, and the Secret Society. They were on a prison transport going to a new facility built for meta-human criminals, when they were ambushed by Clayface who freed them shortly afterwards."

"How much of a head start did they get?" Green Lantern asked while using his ring to fly overhead.

Batman reaches another computer terminal, and starts searching. "The events occurred roughly 10 minutes ago. We need to move before they have a chance to go underground."

The League Members started making their way towards the Javelin hanger when they remembered that Spider-Man was still there.

"Are you coming? We have snacks!" Flash said with a smile to Spider-Man.

Everyone stopped, and looked at Spider-Man waiting for his answer.

Spider-Man sighed, and rubbed the back of his head. "_With great power, comes great responsibility." _"I remember Uncle Ben." Peter whispered to himself before leaping high, and snagging the ceiling with a spider-line and hanging upside down. "What are you all waiting for? The bad guys are getting away!"

_**Author's note: Chapter 4 Complete! Thanks for all the reviews, and encouragement! It really gets me motivated to bring out new chapters for you! : D**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man, or any other Marvel Comics characters. I also do not own any DC Comics characters. **_

_**Chapter 5: Hated Rivals**_

Madame Webb was in a deep state of meditation to once again make contact with Spider-Man. She can sense a change in the web of life that connects Spider-Man to their universe, and it makes her feel uneasy. "_What events have taken place to cause such a shift in the web? I must break through this interference to discover the reason!" _

_**In the Javelin**_

Spider-Man was keeping to himself after he boarded what he likes to call 'The Quinjet Clone'. The Spacecraft just reminded him of the original model Quinjet because it has no weapon systems. _"Of course with heavy-hitters like Thor, and Superman...who needs weapon systems?" _

Peter was checking his web-shooters to make sure they weren't damaged by the power dampening cuffs, when he was approached by Hawkgirl. _"Time to sit cross-legged for a while." _

Spider-man noticed the tell tale signs of nervousness from Hawkgirl, as she rubbed her upper arm while looking down. "Something I can help you with?" Spider-Man asked as Hawkgirl stared back at him with her arm, and hand outstretched. This caught Spider-Man by surprise.

"I want to start over. My name is Shayera Hol, but I'm also called Hawkgirl." _"What's going on? She's treating me differently from before. This just doesn't add up! She's looking so intensely at me, it's making me nervous." _Spider-Man stands up slowly, and looks down at her hand. "It's okay if you don't want to." Hawkgirl looks away with a somber expression. _"Guilty conscience thy name is Peter Parker!" _"No! Ugh...this is awkward for both of us." Spider-Man lightly grips Hawkgirl's open hand, and shakes it. "Hi. I'm Spider-Man. Dimension-hopping good guy from another universe." Spider-Man says before he finished shaking her hand.

Superman, who is sitting in the pilots seat of the Javelin has a smile on his face. "Your eavesdropping again." The Batman said with a knowing look. "What? No, I'm not."

"Your body language changes subtlety when you use your super-hearing. Also, your a terrible liar Clark."

"I'm just relieved to see Hawkgirl extending an olive branch to Spider-Man." Superman said glancing at the pair over his shoulder.

"This change happened too fast. Hawkgirl was one of the most vocal in Spider-Man not joining the Justice League. She's hiding something." Batman said with narrowed eyes looking at the pair.

Flash appears between Batman, and Superman in the cockpit. "Hey guys! What'cha talking about? It's Wonder Woman, right? I knew it! John owes me fifty bucks!"

"What? No! We're not talking about Diana!" Superman looked at Batman to back him up, but Batman was using the Javelin's on board computer, and wasn't paying attention.

"Riiiigght. I gotcha Supes! *wink!* *wink!*"

"I was right! Pay up John!" Flash calls out to Green Lantern who grumbles something incoherently, and hands Wally some money. Wonder Woman, who was talking with J'onn didn't hear their conversation.

Superman shakes his head in disbelief. "We've almost reached the area where the Secret Society escaped custody. Land the Javelin at these co-ordinates Superman." Batman types in the information, and Superman prepped the Javelin for a landing.

The Justice League, and Spider-man exit out of the Javelin to begin their search. "Wait. Before we begin, shouldn't someone bring Spider-Man up to speed on who we're up against?" Green Lantern stated with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I could send Spider-Man the information on the Secret Society with my telepathy." Martian Manhunter began before he was able to correct his mistake. "No Thanks. You know better than anyone that I can take on multiple bad guys in a fight." Spider-Man said with some bitterness as he walks back to the Javelin. "What is he talking about J'onn?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Members of Spider-Man's rogue's gallery formed a super-villain team called the Sinister Six. Most of the time, Spider-Man had to face them alone." J'onn said with a frown.

"I'll talk to him." Hawkgirl then walked over to Spider-Man, and sat down beside him on the Javelin's walkway. "You know, J'onn deeply regrets doing what he did. He hasn't forgiven himself, and wants to make amends, but doesn't know how."

Peter is still confused why Hawkgirl is reaching out like she is, but decided to answer her.

"I know that! It isn't as easy as you make it sound! It wasn't your memories on display for someone else!"

Hawkgirl flinched. Shayera knows why he's hesitant, but she can't reveal to him how she knows.

"Hawkgirl! Spider-Man! John's got a lead on the Society!" Flash shouts as he waves them over to join the group.

Without saying a word Peter walks over to the main group with Hawkgirl following close behind.

"I was able to detect a yellow energy trail in the sky with my ring. It has to be Sinestro. My guess is that the Society hitched a ride to make a faster getaway. We'll follow the trail right to the source."

_**With the Secret Society**_

"On behalf of the Secret Society, I'd like to thank you Mr. Hagen for our early release from incarceration." Grodd said with a chuckle followed by the rest of the Secret Society.

"I've done like you asked Grodd, now will you help me get my real face back?" Clayface wanted to look like his human form, but still retain his shape-shifting powers.

"No need to worry Matthew. The process is simplicity itself for a genius of my intellect. However, I would require your services in the Society for the foreseeable future." Grodd said smirking.

"Whatever you need Grodd."

"This isn't getting us anywhere! We're hold up in a rundown warehouse just standing around doing nothing. When are you going to give us the money you promised Grodd." Shade had an impatient look on his face as he tapped his walking stick on one of his shoulders.

"Pipe down old man! I don't care about money, I just want to keep killing people!" Killer Frost said as she licked her lips in anticipation.

Giganta shivered as she heard Killer Frost's declaration. "_I'm not turning my back on her."_

"Grodd honey, the hideout is miles from here. Why did you have Sinestro put us in this place?"

"For a confrontation Giganta. I grow weary of the Justice League's interference, so I had Sinestro leave a deliberate trail for them to follow."

The door to the warehouse room is pushed open revealing the Parasite. "It's the League! There here!"

"Excellent. Right on time."

_**Outside the Warehouse**_

"The energy trail ends here." Green Lantern said as he flies down, and lands next to the other Leaguers, and Spider-Man.

"How do you think we should approach the building?" Flash asked Superman.

"We can have our flyers enter through the roofs skylight. Flash, you and Batman block the exits. From what I can see using my x-ray vision, the Society members know we're here, and are planning an ambush. Spider-Man, you'll be our little surprise. I want you to enter the window located on the west side of the building. Then use you ability to stick to surfaces to literally get the drop on them."

Everyone agreed with the plan {Except for Batman who wanted to enter through the skylight as usual.} Superman had to placate the Dark Knight by having J'onn switch with him before he eventually agreed.

_**Inside the Warehouse**_

"Where are they Grodd?! One of them would've busted down the doors by now!" Parasite yelled in frustration.

"Calm down Rudy. Everything is going according to plan." Grodd said before the Skylight above them exploded, and Batman, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Superman, and Hawkgirl descended on some of the Secret Society members.

"KILLER FROST, NOW!" Grodd shouted up to Killer Frost who was perched up on one of the rafters in the warehouse.

"Cool." Killer Frost said with a large smirk before she fired waves of freezing energy that encased all of the League Members in a giant block of ice.

"How did you do that?" Parasite asked.

"I knew that the Kryptonian would use his X-ray vision to locate us inside the building. So, I mentally shielded Killer Frost from both Superman, and the Martian. Making her the perfect point woman for this maneuver." Grodd said while smiling at his work.

Within the giant block of ice, Superman's eyes start to glow an angry red. Steam starts to come off the ice, and the ice melts enough for Superman to use his great strength to shatter the ice around him, and the other League Members.

"How could you forget he had heat vision! Some genius!" Parasite chided as he had to dodge out of the way of the chunks of ice.

_**The West side of the Warehouse**_

Spider-Man entered the window silently, and started wall-crawling to the inner roof of the warehouse when he heard a voice. "Looks like Grodd was right to have me stationed here. Who are you supposed to be? Your not Justice League!" Spider-Man looked down to see a pale older man wearing glasses, and a black outfit with a black top hat. He was also carrying a black nightstick.

"Actually, your looking at the League's newest member Mr. Sunshine! The name is Spider-Man!"

"Oh, Great! Another one! Retirement is looking pretty good right now." Shade said shaking his head.

"Don't let me stop you Grandpa. Retirement is just a prison transport away."

_"This punk has some nerve!"_ "Time for your lights to go out Spider-punk!" Shade snapped as he used his nightstick's power to cover the room, and upper levels in pitch black darkness.

"What now Spider-sap? You were all bluster before, but what about now! I can see you, but you can't see me!" Shade's voice echoed in the darkness. Shade slowly approached Spider-Man from behind, and raised his nightstick high in the air to deliver the final blow, when a powerful backhand sent Shade careening into a wall, knocking him out cold.

Spider-Man then sent a gob of webbing from his web-shooters cocooning the unconscious villain to the floor.

"Enjoy your nap-time. I'll make sure you get plenty of company."

_**Author's note: Chapter 5 Complete! **_

_**Next chapter - Part 2 of the Spider League Vs. The Secret Society! : D**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man, or any other Marvel Comics characters. I also do not own any DC Comics characters. **_

_**Chapter 6: Desperate Times**_

Spider-Man made his way to the largest area of the warehouse. He decided to stick with Superman's plan to surprise the rest of the Secret Society.

"_That guy with the nightstick underestimated me...I haven't had that happen in a while. Not since I started putting on the webs when I was a teenager. Everyone of my old foes know of my powers, so they're better prepared when I show up. Still, I can't afford to get cocky. The villains here are just as dangerous as the one's back home." _Spider-Man thought as he wall-crawled through the ventilation system of the warehouse to where the sounds of battle are coming from.

Peter looked through the ventilation grate, and saw that the League were engaging a fierce battle with the Society. _"Time to make my big entrance." _Spider-Man used his flexibility to turn himself around in the vent, so that his feet were next to the grate. Peter used his strength to kick open the grate with authority sending it to the other end of the room getting everyone's attention.

"What the?!" Parasite said in surprise, as he stopped draining Superman's energy.

Who dares?!" Grodd stated as he used his telepathy to attack Hawkgirl's mind.

Spider-Man emerged from the ventilation system, and leaps 20 ft. across to the other side of the warehouse. Peter used his ability to stick to walls, and perched high above the two fighting groups.

"I don't know who you are, but I suggest that you leave...for your own health." Grodd said with a smirk, as he heard Hawkgirl's screams.

"Hey Magilla! Here's web in your eye!" Spider-Man quipped as he shot a good amount of webbing into Grodd's face, and followed up with a spinning kick to the back of Grodd's head sending him stumbling into the Parasite.

"Grrraahh! Get off of me you simpleton!" Grodd said angrily, as he shoved the Parasite off of him. Grodd then pulled Spider-Man's webbing off of his face, earning a painful grunt. "You've just made your last mistake. Killer Frost! Take care of this nuisance!" Grodd then received a painful shot from Hawkgirl's mace for his earlier attack.

"Sure thing Boss. You'll look real good in my ice newbie!" Killer Frost blanketed the area with freezing energy shots trying to hit Spider-Man.

_"Oh great! I'm facing off against a female homicidal version of Iceman!" _Peter thought while using his amazing agility, and spider-sense to stay one step ahead of Killer Frost's blasts.

"Stand still, so I can freeze you!" Killer Frost said in frustration.

Spider-Man saw that Superman was recovering his strength from having his energy drained by the Parasite. Green Lantern, and Batman were engaging Sinestro in a fight. Hawkgirl was introducing her mace to Grodd's_..."Ouch! I could feel that from here!" _Peter heard the redhead in the pink dress screaming, and then growing to gigantic size. She then swats Hawkgirl away from Grodd, only to have Wonder Woman deliver a powerful right hand to the giant woman's jaw.

"Where are you looking at you pest! The fight's right in front of you!" Killer Frost shouted with an angry twitch in her eye.

"I was just taking a little siesta while pondering if one of your blasts will actually hit me."

"I'm going to freeze you solid, and then shatter your remains!" Killer Frost generated more freezing energy until the area was completely frozen.

Peter knew it was time to get serious when he saw the murderous look in her eyes. Spider-Man jumped to the wall on the far side of Killer Frost, and shot spider-line's to either side of her. Peter used his webbing to launch himself at Killer Frost like a guided missile, and shoulder tackled the villain knocking her unconscious.

_"You've earned a spot on my list of least favorite ice powered meta-humans Frosty! Right after Bora from the Painter's old group called the Avant Guard. She was the first woman to knee me in the spider-bits...after I turned her down, and she froze me solid." _Spider-Man shivered at the memory, only to be brought back to the present when his spider-sense blared a warning.

Peter used his flexibility to bend out of the way of a yellow energy buzz-saw going over his head.

"How did I miss?! You shouldn't have been able to dodge my attack!" Sinestro growled out, when he had to put up a yellow energy shield to block the beams of green light fired by Green Lantern.

"Sorry about that Spider-Man, but you did good against Killer Frost. Hawkgirl could use your help against Grodd, and Giganta."

Peter gave John a two fingered salute, and shot a spider-line to web-swing over to Hawkgirl's fight.

"You shouldn't have done that to my boyfriend!" Giganta yelled as she swung her arms wildly in order to knock Hawkgirl out of the air.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you have lousy taste in men?" Hawkgirl queried as she skillfully flew though each of Giganta's attacks.

_"Keep her busy for a few more moments, my dear. I'm going to scramble her brains." _Grodd said through a telepathic link with Giganta. _"Okay, honey."_

"Grodd is a better man than you could ever get!" Giganta took another swing at Hawkgirl who readied her mace that was charged with electricity. "Time to bring you down to size. HHAAA!" Hawkgirl called out soaring toward Giganta, until she froze in mid air, and went crashing to earth.

Before she could hit the ground, Spider-Man caught Hawkgirl one handed and landed with her in his arms. "Hey Polly! Can you hear me?" Peter's eyes narrowed at Grodd. "What did you do?!"

Grodd had a large smirk on his face. "I merely paid Hawkgirl back for her earlier belligerence."

Spider-Man crouched down, and shot two strong lines of webbing, hitting Grodd on the chest. Peter used all 10 tons of his super-strength to yank Grodd off the ground sending him flying towards him. Grodd uses the power of his arms to stop his momentum, and hurled himself over Spider-Man to appear behind him. Peter's spider-sense kicks in, and he delivers a powerful right hook to Grodd's face.

"Ghaaahh! My knose...you broked my knose!" Grodd yells at Spider-Man before leaping in the air with his arms over his head to deliver a powerful blow. Peter was ready for him, and gave a jaw shattering uppercut to Grodd sending him crashing to the ground.

"You!" Giganta shouts at Spider-Man in anger lifting her giant foot ready to bring it down on him. Peter points to something behind her, she turns her head to see Wonder Woman's fist impacting her face, sending her falling.

Superman, and Batman were holding off the Parasite after he absorbed some of Superman's energy when they all saw a shadow looming overhead. Superman, and Batman rolled out of the way, but Parasite was at ground zero.

"Ah, crud." Parasite said as he looked up, before being flattened by Giganta when she fell.

After gathering up all of the defeated members of the Secret Society, and securing them for transport to the nearest meta-human prison, the Leaguer's hear Spider-Man calling them over.

"Hey! Hawkgirl needs help over here!"

"What happened Spider-Man?" Superman asked in worry when he saw Hawkgirl's blank stare.

"Grodd did something to Hawkgirl's mind. She's been like this ever since."

Peter sees something out of the corner of his eye.

The Martian Manhunter phases through the ground, and appears next to Hawkgirl.

"J'onn, do you think what Grodd did is reversible?" Batman asked getting out a small flashlight out of his utility belt, and checking to see if Hawkgirl's pupils dilate.

J'onn's red eyes start to glow, and he had a look of concentration. "Her mind has been tampered with, but it is reversible Batman. I will try bringing her back to the waking world." The Martian's eyes start to glow again, and Hawkgirl's eyes start returning to normal. J'onn starts to show signs of strain, when Hawkgirl fully regains consciousness.

*Ugh!* J'onn almost collapses, but Spider-Man catches him before he falls. J'onn looks at Peter in surprise. "Gotta look after our teammates, right?" Spider-Man said looking at everyone in the League earning a smile from the Martian Manhunter.

"What am I doing here on the ground?" Hawkgirl said with confusion. "What did I miss?"

_**Author's Note: Chapter 6 Complete! Thanks again for all your reviews! : D**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man, or any other Marvel Comics characters. I also do not own any DC Comics characters. **_

_**Chapter 7: Eye of The Beholder**_

_**Avengers Mansion **_

Edwin Jarvis the faithful butler to the Avengers is making his way to the Infirmary to check on the injured Avengers members who faced off against the Beyonder. He is pushing a trolley with trays of food, and medicine for each specific Avenger. On his way there, Jarvis glances at the pictures adorning the hallway of Avengers past, and of the current lineup of the Avengers. The roster of the team may have changed over the years, but the spirit that originally helped form the group still endures now. "_I'm very proud to call the Avengers my family, and it gives me great joy to be of service to them." _Jarvis thought with a smile, until he witnessed one of his patients trying to leave his bed again.

"Captain, if I've told you once, I've told you 20 times...you're not healed enough to be up and about." Jarvis said worried that Captain America would re-open his recent injuries. "No can do Soldier. We have a good friend missing in action, and he won't be found with me laying around in a hospital bed." The Avenger's leader said with a grunt, as he attempted to sit up while wearing a cast on the upper part of his body.

"Steve, we're all still recovering from our run-in with the Beyonder. We need more time before we can begin searching for Spider-Man." Janet Van Dyne aka. The Wasp said with a look of concern for her fellow patient. She has her chest, and lower abdomen wrapped up in bandages.

"Ho, good Captain, and Wasp! Are you yet hail, and hearty?" The Mighty Thor calls out getting a playful slap on the back from Jennifer Walters aka. The Sensational She-Hulk. "Sorry about this Cap. I guess our big Asgardian friend here forgot that not all of us have healing factors." She-Hulk said giving Thor a look that had him scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

Captain America smiles in understanding. "It's fine Jennifer. Don't worry Thor, with Jarvis here looking after us, we'll be mission ready in no time." Cap gives a serious look to She-Hulk. "Has there been any word from Madame Webb, or Doctor Strange about the Beyonder's whereabouts, or the location of Spider-Man?"

"Well, Madame Webb is still trying to get back in contact with the Web-Spinner, but she said that there's someone, or something blocking her. The last time she told us that Spidey was in it deep with a super-team from another universe...the Super Friends or something like that."

"I thought the group was called the Justice Friends?" Wasp queried to She-Hulk.

"I believe Madame Webb referred to them as the 'Justice League.' " Jarvis corrected as he changed the bandages on Cap's shoulder.

"Right. Anyway, Webb hasn't had any luck locating the Beyonder, but she has a hunch that he's in the same universe as the Web-Head. Doc Strange is tracking Spider-Man's mystic signature across the multi-verse. Strange said that it'll take some time to locate him, as he needs to deal with Dormammu making a ruckus in the Dark Dimension again."

"Madame Webb's last report on Spider-Man's condition has me worried. With Spider-Man's luck, they could be sending him to a maximum security prison as we speak. How is Jessica doing Jennifer?" Cap asked the She-hulk.

"She's doing better after hearing Spidey's last message to her. Jessica wants to get him back here pronto to make good on his promise." Jennifer said with a smirk. Cap was chuckling along with the other Avengers, except for Wasp who gave a moan of pain from laughing too hard, while holding her ribs. That had Jarvis fussing over her to make sure she didn't injure herself further.

Cap cleared his throat, getting the attention of the other Avengers, and Jarvis. "I'm sure everyone remembers the last time the Beyonder decided to abduct us, and send us to his Battle World. The emergency level is Omega-5. I've already called all the other Avengers in from the field. We need the full team on this." Cap clicks a button on a remote in his hand, and a monitor screen lowers down from the ceiling showing the other Avengers assembling in the main hall of Avengers mansion.

The first to arrive was the Avengers mutant speedster Quicksilver. He is wearing a blue, and white skin tight costume with a white lightning bolt running down to his feet. He has silver hair, and blue eyes. Namor: The Sub-Mariner arrives shortly after Quicksilver flying into the hall using the wings on both of his ankles. A large shadow looms over Namor, who looks up to see the Incredible Hulk glancing down at him before grunting, and going over to sit down on one of the chairs in the hall.

A mane of black, and orange hair catches everyone's attention. The Avengers resident were cat Tigra saunters into the hall with her tail wagging from side to side. She looks around at all the other members before sitting next to Hulk, who gives her a look that says: "Sit somewhere else." Tigra just smiles at him, and ignores Hulk's grumbling. The Eternal, Eros aka. Starfox enters the hall next. {Doctor Strange, and Clea sent him back to Earth from his unexpected trip to the Dark Dimension.} He attempted to sit with Tigra, and Hulk {More for Tigra} but a low growl from the Hulk had him backing away slowly from them with his hands in the air.

A sleek, and slender looking female robot enters the hall. This is the 'former bride of Ultron' and current member of the Avengers: Jocasta. After Jocasta, a woman wearing a green cape with a high collar, and a green swimsuit like outfit that shows a lot of cleavage, and her slim figure. This is the super-heroine called Moondragon. Eros immediately makes a bee-line for her, but she walks around him, and sits in the middle of the room in the lotus position to meditate. Namor, and Hulk both laugh out loud at Starfox's second strike of the day. The final member of the team makes his entrance with the sounds of jet boots, and a large metallic clang as he lands. The red, and gold armor of the Invincible Ironman can be seen walking into the hall.

The large view screen in the main hall turns on, and Captain America is shown, and begins to address his fellow Avengers.

"I've called you all here to the Mansion for an Omega-5 emergency. 3 days ago at 14:00 hours our friend, and ally Spider-Man engaged one of the most powerful entity's we've ever encountered: The Beyonder." This earned gasps from most of the assembled Avengers. "Spider-Man was sent to an unknown universe by the Beyonder. Why he did this, we don't know at the moment. After Spider-Man disappeared, Thor, Wasp, Starfox, Myself, She-Hulk, and Spider-Woman confronted the Beyonder, and we received injuries, but thankfully no fatalities. The Clairvoyant known as Madame Webb managed to make contact with Spider-Man in the other universe. Unfortunately, he encountered a super-team that misinterpreted his arrival as an attack. The last bit of Intel from Madame Webb stated that Spider-Man is a prisoner on a space station orbiting their Earth."

"Captain. Do we have any information about this team that has captured Spider-Man?" Namor asked. "Yes. They are called the Justice League. Spider-Man told Madame Webb that he's met 8 members, but there could be more."

"Why are they keeping Spider-Man a prisoner?" Tigra asked Cap with a frown, but Quicksilver interrupted before Cap could speak. "Knowing Spider-Man, his mouth probably got him in trouble like usual." Quicksilver chided in a bored manner. "*Humph!* The only one here with a big mouth is you." Hulk responded with a glare at Quicksilver, who got right up in Hulk's face. "That's enough Pietro! Hulk! This isn't the time for petty squabbles." Captain America said with authority that had Hulk, and Quicksilver begrudgingly separate from their stare down.

"Is there any way to retrieve Spider-Man from this different dimension Captain America?" Jocasta questioned. "Madame Webb told us that the path to that universe is being blocked by some unknown force. We could use your help in tracking energy patterns to help detect if the Beyonder shows up again Jocasta." Cap said getting a smile, and nod from Jocasta.

"Captain, I believe that my power can be of great use in the search for the Beyonder." Moondragon said in a confident tone with her hands on her hips. "I'd like to help the beautiful Ms. Douglas in any way I can." Starfox said giving a bow to Moondragon. "Someone's eager for another all expense paid trip to the Dark Dimension." Hulk said with a chuckle getting laughs out of Namor, Moondragon, Jocasta, Ironman, and Tigra. Eros just shrugged his shoulders with a small smile.

"Okay Avengers, what we need are ideas, and suggestions to get to this other universe to free Spider-Man, and take the fight to the Beyonder..." Captain America began when an alert came in on the main monitor. "Baron Zemo, and the Masters of Evil just escaped from the RAFT prison. Namor, She-Hulk, Ironman, Thor. I want you to locate, and re-capture them. Moondragon will be the field commander for this mission...AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" The 5 Avengers quickly went to the Quinjet hangar, and left in a Quinjet launching from the Mansion to confront Zemo, and his forces.

Jarvis, and Wasp could see that Cap wanted to go after Zemo himself, but decided against it, because he didn't want to be a liability to the team with his injuries. "I'm sure they will be fine sir. You needn't worry. Ms. Douglas is an excellent field commander." Jarvis said to reassure the Captain. Cap nods at Jarvis, but his thoughts are on the mission, the Beyonder, and their missing friend Spider-Man. _"I wonder what your doing right now Spidey?"_

_**Justice League Universe - The Watchtower**_

_"Monitor duty. I guess it could've been worse. They could've built a latrine for me to clean." _Spider-Man thought as he gazed out at the blue Earth that wasn't his own. _"Time to check the news, and maybe there's some alien invasion, or prison breakout so I can get out, and stretch my webs." _Peter switches to a broadcast coming from some city named Metropolis.

_"This is Snapper Carr reporting from a warehouse just outside of Central City where the super-villain group known as the Secret Society have been seen by several eye witnesses entering the warehouse. We've just received word that the Justice League is currently on route to this location to apprehend the Secret Society. John get a shot over there!" _

_{Camera pans to show the Javelin descending from the sky.} _

_"The Justice League have just arrived, and are getting out of their spacecraft...what's this? John! Get a close up! Over there!"_

_{Camera gets a close up of Spider-Man talking with the League.}_

_"There is a mysterious costumed man with the Justice League. He seems to be saying something to the Martian Manhunter...he's leaving to go back to the Javelin. Wait. Hawkgirl is talking with him now. They just left to join the rest of the group. 2 of the League members are waiting outside. I'm going to try interviewing Flash to get information on this new hero!"_

_"Excuse me! Flash! Snapper Carr, Metropolis News! Do you have a moment for an interview?"_

_"Hey! It's dangerous to be here! You, and your cameraman need to leave the area!"_

_"Just a few quick questions, and then we'll leave Flash. My first question is: Do you know what the Society is doing here in this rundown warehouse?"_

_"Haven't got a clue Snapper. Whatever their up to, we'll stop them for sure!" _

_"I don't doubt that you will Flash. My next question is: Who is the costumed man in the red, and blue outfit covered in webs?"_

_"Oh, he's the newest member of the Justice League. He's called Spider-Man! He sorta dropped in on us one day, and we decided to have him join the team!" _

_"You mean he became a member of the most powerful superhero team on the planet...just like that?"_

_"Yep. He's a really good guy. So people don't need to worry."_

_"Okay. Well, thank you for the interview Flash."_

_"No problem. Oh! Looks like they need me inside. Later!"_

_{Flash runs inside using his super speed.}_

_{Snapper turns back to the cameraman.}_

_"This is an exclusive for Metropolis News! You heard it here first! The newest member of the Justice League is a hero named Spider-Man! Let's go to Maria Gonzalez for our special Opinion on the Street segment."_

_"Snapper, we have just shown footage of the Justice League's newest member to 3 passersby on the street to find out what they think of the League's newest hero."_

_Maria stops a fat balding man in a leisure suit. "He looks creepier than the Batman with that mask. I don't like him."_

_Maria stops a woman pushing a baby stroller. " I don't think he's strong enough to be a member of the Justice League. I wouldn't trust the safety of me, and my child to someone who looks so weak."_

_Maria stops a male teenager. "If this dude is called Spider-Man...does that mean he shoots the web out of his..."_

_{The camera cuts back to Maria.}_

_*Ahem!* Well, the people on the street gave their opinion, but we want to hear from you viewers as well...{Spider-Man turns off the monitor.}_

Spider-Man face palms. "Okay. Now this place is starting to feel too much like home."

_**Author's Note: Chapter 7 Complete! Thank you for all the positive reviews, favs, and follows! Let me know what you think of this chapter in a review! Thanks for reading! : D **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man, or any other Marvel Comics characters. I also do not own any DC Comics characters.**_

_**Chapter 8: Chosen One - Part 1**_

_**The Watchtower **_

The Justice League are preparing to leave for a press conference to take place in Metropolis. The subject of the conference is none other than their newest member: The Amazing Spider-Man!

"You know better than this Flash. I can't believe that you would go, and leak this information to the public like that!" Green Lantern scolded as he prepared the Javelin for launch.

"What? They had footage of Spider-Man with us on the team. I didn't think having everyone know we've got a new member was a bad thing." Flash said with a look of confusion.

"That's the problem Flash, you didn't think. You gave away this information without considering the consequences of your actions." Batman said narrowing his eyes at Wally.

Superman gave a disapproving look to Batman. "Flash had to give the public something Batman. Spider-Man's introduction to our world could've been a lot worse."

"Then why are we called to do a press conference Superman? Spider-Man is now our ally, is that not enough to assuage the masses?" Wonder Woman asked in curiosity.

Spider-Man is sitting with Hawkgirl on his right, and Flash on his left inside the Javelin. _"This is going well. Why is it every time I join a super team it turns out like this? I feel like the odd man out getting picked in gym class. I wonder if The Great Lakes Avengers are having another recruitment drive?" _Spider-Man thought as he heard Batman, and Superman arguing over putting him on the team.

"I believe in you." Hawkgirl said while glancing at Peter with appraising eyes.

"Huh?" Spider-Man responded with a dumbfounded expression.

"The people who call you a menace, and worse. Don't listen to them. Their words mean nothing. It's what you do that defines you. Always remember that." Hawkgirl said cryptically, as she averted her eyes from looking at Peter.

"Whoa! That was deep Hawkgirl! How come you never give me any inspirational speeches like that?" Wally said grinning at Hawkgirl.

Shayera glared at Flash. "Mainly it's because you never stop talking."

"I can stop if I want to, I just don't want to." Wally said sticking out his tongue childishly at Hawkgirl causing a twitch in one of her eyes.

Peter chuckled at their byplay. _"It's nice to have someone like Flash around who doesn't take things too seriously." _Spider-Man put a hand under his chin, with a serious look under his mask. "_Hawkgirl's speech is hitting too close to home. A menace? That's J. Jonah Jameson's favorite headline for me in the Daily Bugle. How would Hawkgirl know that?" _Realization hits Peter like a charging rhino.

_"The Martian!" _Spider-Man's lenses narrow when he looks over at the Martian Manhunter sitting next to Wonder Woman. _"Did Green Lantern lie when he told me the League has no idea about my secret identity, or any information on my friends? No. I didn't get that impression from him, and Batman's been on my case since I showed up. So, I doubt he has anything on me. I don't think anyone else in the League knows who I am. Why just her then? Did she see just some of my memories...or all of them like the Martian?" _Peter was so deep in thought, that he didn't realize that the Javelin had reached it's destination in Metropolis.

"Spider-Man. We've landed, and their waiting for us outside." Superman said smiling at Peter as he stood in front of the spacecraft's open door. Spider-Man walks slowly toward the doorway, and squints a little behind his mask as the sun's brightness hits him. Peter notices the flash of photographer's cameras, and the news media groups surrounding the Justice League asking them questions.

"What is Spider-Man's origin?" A reporter holding a recording device up to Batman's face asked, before a glare from the Batman had the reporter backing away.

"Is he an alien, or a genetic accident?" A reporter for the Metropolis News asked J'onn J'onzz who frowned, and then phased through the large crowd to the building where the conference was to take place. This caused startled gasps, and grumbling from the assembled crowd.

"How long has Spider-Man been a member of the League, and why have we never heard of him before now?" Lois Lane, a reporter for the Daily Planet newspaper asked the Man of Steel directly.

"Hello Lois. Spider-Man hasn't been a member for very long. His first mission with the League was to help re-capture the Secret Society. He isn't new to being a superhero, and we'll go into more detail on that at the conference hall." Superman said as he smiled at Lois, and made his way to the conference hall followed by Spider-Man, and the rest of the League.

What followed was a long, and tedious Q and A session with the media asking every question that came to mind. Some of the questions were personal, and Peter's defensive stance just gave the media more fodder to work with. When the fact that Spider-Man came from another universe was revealed, the media were in a frenzy. Some were concerned about foreign contamination from unknown diseases that Spider-Man could have brought with him. Those concerns were put to rest by the Batman showing the data findings with Star Labs that Spider-Man received a clean bill of health. There were Military leaders among the reporters who thought that Spider-Man could be the beginning of an invasion plan from his universe. Superman told them that Spider-Man is unable to return to his universe, but intentionally left out how he arrived in theirs.

Lois Lane picked up on Superman's reluctance, and like any good reporter she exploited this weakness. "Superman, you didn't mention how Spider-Man came to be trapped in our universe. Did this happen by mechanical means, or was it some powerful super-villain that sent him here?"

Superman gave Lois a look, and she just winked in response. Before Superman could answer, Batman stopped him, and addressed the crowd. "No more questions."

_**In Gotham City**_

The mad laughter of a deranged psychopath can be heard throughout an abandoned Candy Factory on the outskirts of Gotham. "Oh, you wouldn't be-lieve how difficult it was to get you here! It's so good of you to come! I've laid out quite the spread, If'in I do say so maself! Heh-heh!"

"Now, Now. If you keep making that face, it'll freeze that way...why just look at me? He-HA-ha-Ha-HAHAHAhA!"

_**The Watchtower**_

The Justice League were disembarking from the Javelin, when an alert came in on their main monitor getting everyone's attention. Spider-Man shot a spider-line, and web-swinged there before most of the other League members. Peter saw the screen going blank with a white numeric countdown beginning from 5 to 0. Then a laugh was heard that brought a familiar chill down Peter's spine, and brought back painful memories of the past. "Goblin." Spider-Man said in a low booming voice that surprised some of the League members, save two.

The image on the screen came into focus, and the Joker was seen smiling at the assembled members. "Oh, good! The gang's all here! For those of you who are new, (He looks directly at Spider-Man) I'm the Joker! Gotham's Clown Prince of Crime! Heh-heh-heh! Now I can see from the faces the rest of you are making *especially you Batman* that you want me to get to the point of my little social call!"

"Well, tough! I'll get to it when I'm darn good, and ready thank-you-very-much!"

{A female voice could be heard off-camera trying to get Joker's attention.} *Pssssttt!* "Puddin'! I thought you said you could only highjack their signal for 7 minutes?"

"Excuse me for just a moment." Joker goes off camera. "Harley!...Harley, sweetie. How many times have I told you to NOT TO SAY ANYTHING WHEN I'M MAKING THREATENING TRANSMISSIONS?!"

"Um...a lot?"

"So there won't be a next time, right Harley dear?"

"Right, Mista J!"

The Joker comes back on screen. "Sorry about that little interruption..." "What's your game Joker?" Batman questioned with the lenses in his mask narrowing on Joker.

"Game? Moooooiii? Heh-Heh-Heh! Funny you should ask Bat-breath! You see, it gets lonely here without a bat or two running around, so I found one and invited her over for tea!" Joker had a bigger smile on his face when he saw Batman's slight reaction.

"Why here? Why contact the League, when you could've sent this message to me in Gotham?"

"Oh, Bats. It's SO sad...it's almost like you've forgotten all about me, now that you have your big clubhouse in space." Joker has a mock sad look on his face for a minute, before a demented smile replaces it. "So, I decided to make this a family event! You can even bring guests along." Joker stares at the rest of the League.

"Show me Batgirl, or you get no participation in this from me." Batman said with a stern gaze.

Joker gives a thoughtful look before turning his head. "Haaaarrlllleeyy! Bring in the Bat-brat!"

"While we're waiting for my lackey to bring her here. Why don't I tell you little leaguers about the surprises in store for you?...Nah! You'll just have to see when *or if* you get here...so NO peeking! Heh-heh-heh!"

"Anyone else wondering when the clown on television will say something funny?" Spider-Man quipped to the rest of the League, getting nods, and a half smile from Batman when he saw the Joker frown slightly.

"Everyone's a comedian." Joker growled out looking at Spider-Man.

"Mista J! I brought Brat-Girl!"

Harley Quinn wheeled in a disheveled looking Barbara Gordon aka. Batgirl. She has a tired look, and a bruised upper lip that's bleeding down her chin. Batgirl has a gag in her mouth preventing her from speaking. She still had her mask on, but there were rips, and tears on the rest of her costume. Her arms, hands and legs are bound, and tied behind the rolling chair she is sitting on. Her red hair is matted, and lacked it's usual full look.

"Batgirl!' Flash said in worry as he moved closer to the screen. Green Lantern put a hand on his shoulder shaking his head, then he motioned his head for Wally to look at Batman. You could hear his knuckles popping from making fists with both of his hands, and a little red appearing on the dark blue of his gloves.

Peter stared at the Joker with a rage he hadn't felt since the Goblin killed his first love Gwen Stacy. _"Not again...never again!" _Spider-Man's body tensed, which got the attention of Hawkgirl.

"Excellent Harley! The guest of honor has arrived!" Joker spun Batgirl around in the chair, so that the League all had a good look at her appearance. "I gotta say that Brat-girl has filled out nicely! Heh-heh-heh!" Joker looks Batgirl up, and down. "Harley! Do you think I have any hedonistic tendencies?" Joker asked his companion getting a growl, and glare from Batgirl who was struggling within her restraints.

"I don't think so puddin'."

"How do you figure?"

"We never got past first base." Harley Quinn said with a deadpan expression.

Joker started loosening up his tie, and looked nervous. "Oh, Right! Heh-heh-heh! *Ahem*" Joker puts on a weird looking pair of glasses with swirls on the lenses. "Well, using my new X-Ray vision glasses, I'll see right through that costume she's wearing." Joker focused mostly on Batgirl's chest area, and snapped up with a look of surprise.

"Good news Harley! My hedonistic side just activated!"

"What does she got that I ain't got?" Harley said with a mad expression, that was ignored by the Joker who counted down on his hand.

"Style, class, and a big ol'..." was as far as Joker got, before a giant mallet hit him in the face.

The screen changed to show an image of the Joker stumbling around carrying a bottle with three x's on the label. There is writing on the screen that says: "We are experiencing technical difficulties."

Batman, and the Martian Manhunter were using this pause to triangulate the signal for the Joker's broadcast. "It's no good. The Joker is bouncing the signal off of 15 different satellites." Batman said as he typed, and continued to look for a solution.

"I'm attempting to cause a feedback loop to determine the strongest signal source." J'onn said with concentration while tapping keys at a fast pace.

Peter was working alone on a terminal that had been automatically taping the Joker's broadcast. He scanned the background for any indicating markers that could tell them where the Joker is now. "_There are conveyer belts in the background, he must be in a factory of some kind. There! A box with a label. Magnify_!" Spider-man typed on the keys, and a section of the screen was highlighted, and zoomed 30x to show the text on the box. " I have something!" Peter shouted out, getting everyone to gather around him.

"Jolly Jack Candy." Batman's eyes lingered on the bound form of Batgirl on the screen. "Good work." Spider-Man had a surprised look under his mask when Batman complimented him.

"Prep the Javelin. We're going hunting." Batman said in a cold tone as he ran with the rest of the Justice League to hangar. They all had one thought in their minds: Bringing Batgirl back home alive.

_**Author's Note: Chapter 8 Complete! I have a poll up on my profile page to vote if you want pairings in my story. So make sure you get your vote in before the poll closes on Tuesday. **_

_**Thanks for Reading! : D  
**_

_**Next Chapter: Chosen One - Part 2 The Joker's Wild!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man, or any other Marvel Comics characters. I also do not own any DC Comics characters.**_

_**Chapter 9: Chosen One - Part 2 Joker's Wild!**_

The Justice League were currently outside of the Jolly Jack Candy Factory after leaving the Javelin parked 2 streets away in a cleared away section that is marked for construction. Superman was flying overhead, and using a mix of his telescopic, and x-ray vision to locate any traps, or other surprises the Joker had planned for them.

"This old building is lined with lead. I can't see anything going on inside." Superman said with a frown. "I'm going to try using my super-hearing to find Batgirl." Superman had a look of concentration to filter out the background noise from the city. He could hear 12 heartbeats, and someone's breath being muffled. _"We're coming Batgirl!" _Superman thought before he held his ears in pain from hearing the Joker's mad cackling.

Superman floated to the ground, and took his hands off his ears that were still ringing a little. "Joker has 9 others with him inside the building at different spots in the factory. I located someone with labored, and muffled breathing. I think it's Batgirl."

"We don't know that for sure. Joker knows of your abilities Superman, and planned this out too well to make the mistake of letting us know Batgirl's location. He stationed people to intercept us, they most likely aren't Joker's usual grunts. We need to verify Batgirl's whereabouts." Batman said turning to look at Spider-Man. "I'm getting equipment from the Javelin. Do nothing until I get back."

The League members watched as Batman fired a line-trailing grapple from a device from his utility belt snagging the top of a nearby building. He took to the air, and used his cape to glide to the Javelin. Flash was pacing back, and forth using his super-speed waiting for Batman to return. Green Lantern had to put a green energy force bubble around Flash to get him to stop. Wonder Woman, and Hawkgirl were edgy, and wanted to distribute a little justice of their own against Joker. The Martian Manhunter was trying to locate Batgirl's thoughts, but was unsuccessful.

"Something is blocking my telepathy." J'onn J'onnz said with glowing red eyes. "Batman is correct. The Joker is well prepared. We need to be cautious. Batgirl's life hangs in the balance."

Everyone had a grave look on their face, as Batman landed amongst the group with a metal briefcase in his hand. "What did you bring with you Batman?" Wonder Woman asked with some curiosity. "No time for long explanations. Spider-Man, get over here." Batman said leaving no room for argument.

_"Suddenly, I'm Batman's go-to guy. Not sure I like this." _Spider-Man thought as he walked over to Batman who is holding the briefcase flat in his arms, and punching in a security code on the front console of the case. The case opens, and Peter gasps when he sees eye lenses similar to his own mask, but red in color. Batman takes out a black costume with a red spider symbol on the front, and a larger red one on the back. Peter can see that it has micro circuitry woven within the costume. _"This looks almost identical to the alien symbiote costume I wore on Battle-world!" _Spider-Man grimaced under his mask thinking about all the misfortunes that befell him after he donned that costume.

"This is a stealth suit that I have modified to your specifications Spider-Man. It will enhance your abilities, and has a cloaking feature that is essential to this operation." Batman held out the suit for Peter to take, but Spider-Man was staring blankly at it, and not moving at all. Hawgirl, and J'onn both had uncomfortable looks when the costume was revealed.

"Don't just stand there gawking. Take the suit, and put it on." Batman was losing his patience with the Web-Spinner and his eye lenses narrowed. _"My past keeps haunting me, even in another universe...No! If this suit can help me to save a life, I can't be selfish!" _Peter takes the suit from Batman without saying a word, and heads behind another abandoned building to change.

A few minutes later Spider-Man is wearing the stealth suit, and testing it's flexability and durability. Peter jumps 20 feet in the air, and somersaults several times in mid-air before landing on the ground. He sees a steel girder not far away and bends it without difficulty. _"Batman analyses my powers so thoroughly that he had something like this ready." _Spider-Man stared at the Dark Knight with suspicion. "_I can't worry about this right now."_

"You want me to locate Batgirl, and bring her to safety while you and the rest of the League distract the Joker and his flunkies. Right?"

"Exactly. Joker is insane, but he's no fool. His knowledge about you is limited. This is our best chance at rescuing Batgirl. I'm trusting you with this...don't disappoint me." The Batman said with a deadly undertone to Spider-Man. The rest of the plan was discussed among the League, and they left to the front entrance of the candy factory to draw Joker's attention to them.

Peter activated the stealth mode on his suit by pressing the red spider emblem on his chest. Spider-Man disappeared from sight. _"Batman gave me a quick run down of the suits functions, and abilities." _Peter looked at his hands._ "Hmm. A light refractive polymer? This technology is very advanced. Ironman would be drooling inside his armor to get the specs." _

Spider-Man makes his way toward a barred window, and bends the steel away so he can enter the candy factory. Peter enters, and starts wall-crawling up the wall to the ceiling. _"Okay, first order of business is to confirm whether or not the person Superman heard is Batgirl." _Spider-Man quickly, and quietly crawls past one of the people Joker put in place to stop the League from getting to Batgirl. _"He looks like Grodd's smarter cousin. An albino gorilla man wearing metal suspenders with giant spikes? Now I have seen everything."_ Peter didn't give it a second thought as he neared his destination.

_"I can make out a woman tied to a chair matching Batman's description of her. Why is my Spider-sense blaring a warning the closer I get to Batgirl?" _Peter was crouched upside down just above her, and decided to test the waters before jumping in. Spider-Man shot a spider-line at the base of the chair, and moved it across the room.

"Ah! Hey! What's the deal? Is that you Bats?!" The voice said with obvious dislike. _"Thank you spider-sense!" _Peter stopped his suits cloaking feature, and used his agility to drop from the ceiling in front of the person in the chair earning a startled gasp from the individual.

"Who the heck are you supposed to be?" The person divests herself of her disguise, and pulls out a gun from her satchel. Peter recognizes the voice as the woman who KO'ed the Joker with a large mallet to the face. She's wearing a black, and red form fitting harlequin costume with white make up on her face with a black domino mask over her eyes.

"Va-Va-Voom! Harley likes!" Harley Quinn says with her eyes taking in the form of the man in front of her. Peter felt a little exposed from her intense gaze._ "I know my costume doesn't leave much to the imaginaton, but still...her reaction is weirding me out."_

"So what'cha doing here Bug-man? Are you looking for the Bat-brat?" Harley said with a flirtatious smile, and still had her gun trained on Peter.

"It's Spider-Man, but I've heard worse. I don't suppose you'd help a hero out by giving me her location?"

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! *wheeze* Oh, I love a man who's got a sense of humor!" Harley is holding her sides, and shaking from laughter. Peter shook his head, and let out a sigh.

"Didn't think so, but it was worth a shot." Spider-Man got into a fighting stance, and Harley zeroed in on Peter with her gun.

*Sigh!* Such a waste." Harley said with a sad face before she open fired on Spider-Man who surprised her by speeding through the bullets, and jumping behind her, and kicking the gun our of her hand. "Bug-Man's got some skills! Come on, Let's get physical Spidey!" Harley said taking a stance, and rushing Spider-Man attempting a spinning back fist, that was blocked by Peter who used a judo throw on Harley who flipped in the air to land on her feet. "Nice recovery. You've got reflexes like Felicia. I'm going to have to end this fast." Peter used his superior speed, and agility to get behind Harley, and hit a pressure point in her neck, and rendering her unconscious.

Spider-Man webbed the Joker's partner in crime to the ground, and searched the room for any clues to where Batgirl was moved. Peter saw something on the floor. _"A red strand of hair. Wait...there's more leading out of the room. She's leaving a trail to follow." _Peter was reminded of another smart redhead from his past. _"I wonder how your doing MJ? I hope Harry is treating you right." _Spider-Man shook his head to clear his thoughts, and focus on the present.

"I can hear the sounds of fights happening in other sections of the factory. They were right about the Joker."

Spider-Man jumped, and used his ability to wall-crawl on the far side of the wall following the strands of red hair. Spider-Man saw a larger room with an open area where a truck was backing up. Peter activated his stealth suit, and disappeared. He moved closer, and heard voices talking near the truck.

"Grundy want to get paid. When is clown face going to pay Grundy?!" The first voice said with agitation.

"Solomon. This is the Joker we're talking about. We'll be lucky if he does pay us." The second female voice said.

"Why are Gundy, and Cat lady here then? Grundy will smash clown face if he doesn't pay Grundy!"

"He has something that I need, let's just leave it at that."

Spider-Man saw that the red hair trail led to the door on the back of the truck. Peter tried sneaking behind several stacks of large crates to make it past the two arguing, to get to the truck.

*Sniff* *Sniff* "Gundy, someone's here! Over there!"

"Grundy will smash!" Grundy charged at the crates, destroying them and sending debris flying everywhere. _"So much for stealth." _Spider-Man thought as he disengaged his cloak.

Peter was surprised to see a cat woman, with a giant of a man with pale skin, and dead looking eyes. _"This world even has bizarre versions of Tigra, and the Hulk? I really have traveled through the looking glass." _

Spider-Man glanced to the side when he noticed the truck about to speed off with it's cargo. Peter shot out a small device out of his web-shooter that stuck to the back of the truck. That was before his spider-sense kicked in and he had to jump over a charging Grundy. "Grundy smash!" The impact of his fists on the floor damaged the walls, and created a large crater.

"You owe the Hulk two bits for using his catch-phrase big fella!" Spider-Man quipped as he ducked under the wild swing of the undead zombie.

Spider-Man jumped back avoiding a swipe from the claws of the Tigra wannabe. "You're quick, but you can't keep this up forever..._Rrraaagghh_!" The Cheetah, and Grundy started working together to wear down Spider-Man. They discovered that Peter's stamina is better than they expected.

"Grundy can't hit bug face! Cat lady stop him, so Grundy can smash!" Grundy's giant fists kept missing their target, and Spider-Man decided to go on the offensive, and deliver an axe kick to Grundy's head. "Oww! I nearly broke my foot on that slab of granite you call a head!" Peter said holding his foot in pain.

"Heheheh! Grundy stronger than Bug face!" Grundy said as Cheetah jumped over Solomon to kick Spider-Man in the face sending him crashing into more large crates.

_*Groan* "Things could be going better for me." _Peter thought as the two villains closed in on Spider-Man.

_**Author's Note: Chapter 9 Complete! I'll be putting up a separate poll to decide the pairing for Spider-Man. There will be women from both the DC, and Marvel universe in the poll. So make sure you vote for your favorite! ; D **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man, or any other Marvel Comics characters. I also do not own any DC Comics characters.**_

_**Chapter 10: Chosen One - Part 3 "Divergent Paths"**_

"Grundy squash Bug face!" Solomon had a grin as he prepared to deliver the finishing blow to Spider-Man. "Haven't heard that one before, way to be original gruesome." Peter said in a mocking tone, that made Grundy growl angrily. "GRRRAAARGGH!" Grundy lunged at Spider-Man, who shot a gob of webbing in Grundy's eyes, and leaps high over his head, and maneuvering in mid air to avoid another claw swipe from Cheetah.

"I wish I had a ball of yarn for you to play with, but I can't stay...I've got to catch a ride." Peter quipped before running to the opening in the factory, and shooting a web-line to one of the adjacent buildings. "Grundy! Stop him!" Cheetah used her speed to reach Peter, who shot a web cocoon enveloping Cheetah to slow her down. Peter saw Grundy charging out of the corner of his eye, and shot more webbing at Grundy's legs tripping him up temporarily. "RAAARRH! Grundy smash annoying Bug Face!" Grundy bellowed while trying to free himself. Spider-Man picks Grundy up, and starts spinning in a circle at high speeds, and holding onto Grundy's legs. "We hope you enjoy your flight on Spidey Airlines." Peter notices that Cheetah has torn open his webbing, and is leaping at him hissing. "We will be experiencing some minor turbulence." Spider-Man said as he tossed Solomon at Cheetah scoring a direct hit on the feline villain.

"ooOOoohhh! What hit me?" Cheetah said dazed in a pile with Grundy lying on top of her. "Get off of me Grundy!" Cheetah said in slight pain trying to free herself. "Grundy sorry Cat lady." Solomon said before getting up. Cheetah sighed in relief, and rubbed her shoulder to get the feeling back.

Cheetah watched as Spider-Man swung away through the opening into the city using his webbing. Cheetah glared at the undead zombie who was scratching the back of his head with a sheepish grin. "Your telling the Joker that one of the League flew the coop." Cheetah said pointing at Grundy, who was shaking his head in the negative, and starting to sweat.

Superman was flying though a section of the Candy Factory, and looking for traps, or any trace of Batgirl. _"Where are you hiding her Joker?" _Superman caught movement in the next room. _"The shadow is too large to be Batgirl." _Superman stopped in mid air, and readied himself for a fight.

"I know your there, you might as well come out." The figure stepped out of the shadows. A large woman emerged with red hair, and orange skin wearing a dark purple costume that covered her body like a makeshift swimsuit. She is very muscular with a well defined physique.

"Rampage." Superman recognized the amazon like woman. "We've fought before. Your strong, but you can't win this. Why are you working for someone like the Joker?" Superman asked getting a grunt from Rampage. "I can't stand the little runt, but he's paying good money for this. That, and I wanted to take another crack at beating the stuffing out of you." Rampage finished cracking her knuckles in anticipation. "This is going to end the same way it did last time Rampage. With you, and your cohorts in prison." Superman flew toward Rampage ready to quickly finish the fight.

Superman felt pain flooding his body, as he dropped to the ground clutching his head. He felt weaker by the minute. "This feeling...it could only...be...kryptonite!" Superman gritted out between his labored breathing. Rampage reached into a pocket on her costume, and fished out a small green glowing fragment. She held it out in front of Superman increasing his painful moans. "Ha-Ha-Ha! Not so super now, are you little man?" Rampage kicked Superman in the face, sending him skidding across the floor impacting into the far wall. "This trinket was pilfered from Lexcorp right under the big man's nose. I imagine Lex is fuming now, but it's not my problem." Rampage grabbed Superman by the cape, and tossed him high in the air for a super powered uppercut that nearly broke Superman's jaw. "UUUGGH!" Superman was in bad shape from the Kryptonite, and Rampage's assault.

"This is almost too easy. I wanted more of a challenge." Rampage groused as she stared at the Kryptonite in her hand, and put it back in her pocket. "He's weak. I don't need this to win." Rampage said with confidence in her words, as she stalked over to the Man of Steel to finish him off. Superman used his cold breath to freeze Rampage's legs, and lower body causing her to face plant painfully. "This won't save you!" Rampage yelled trying to get up.

Superman felt some of his strength returning, and remembered a detail about the building. He ripped some of the plating on the wall, and used it to shield him from the Kryptonite radiation. He walked over to Rampage to get the Kryptonite from her pocket, but the villain was able to free herself, and deliver a powerful blow to the wall. With Superman's shield gone, he began to feel the effects of the Kryptonite again. "Ahhhhh!" Superman staggered back, and fell on one knee with his arm covering his face. "It's all over for you! I'm going to break every bone in your body!" Rampage punched Superman in the stomach, doubling him over in pain. She followed up with another kick to his face. Blood flew out of Superman's mouth, and he landed in a crumpled heap on the floor.

_"Superman. I was able to find the source of the interference in my telepathy. It has been dealt with. I'm aware of your situation. Keep Rampage's attention for a few moments more." _The Martian Manhunter's voice said in Superman's mind.

"Any last words, hero?" Rampage grabbed Superman, and started squeezing the life out of him in a bear hug. "Yeah...I do, Rampage. This...uggghh...is a pretty intimate position we're in...right now." Superman said grinning painfully at Rampage. Rampage had a questioning look, before she looked down, and her large breasts were pressed tightly into the Man of Steel's muscular chest.

Rampage dropped Superman, and he landed on his butt as Rampage started stuttering with a blush, and waving her arms in protest. "N...No! I...d...didn't mean to...that's..." Rampage stopped talking when she felt something strange. J'onn J'onnz phased through Rampage with something in one of his hands. He opened it to reveal the Kryptonite fragment she was carrying. "Hey! Give me that!" Rampage lunged at the Martian, only to receive a powerful backhand that sent her spinning back holding her jaw in pain. J'onn picked up some of the building's debris, and used his strength to encase the kryptonite in it. J'onn went to help Superman, when he received a shoulder tackle from Rampage that had the Martian stumble back from the dropped kryptonite. Rampage bent over to pick it up when she noticed a pair of red boots in her field of vision. She looked up slowly, and Superman greeted her with a punch that had Rampage seeing stars. Rampage wobbled on her feet, before Superman approached her and blew a breath on her that toppled the amazon over unconscious.

"Thanks for the save J'onn." Superman said smiling at his friend as he picked up the encased Kryptonite, and used all of his strength to throw it through the building as far as he could. "Think nothing of it my friend. Now, we need to secure Rampage, and check on the others."

Wonder Woman lifted some heavy equipment away from an entrance way leading to a large room. _"I hope that Batgirl is alright. This Joker is mad, and a trickster. I must be cautious in my approach." _Diana peered into the room, and used her bracelets like Perseus used his shield to spot Medusa. There was a small man playing with toy soldiers on a table humming to himself. He looked familiar to Diana, and as she got closer, she knew who this was. _"Toyman! Superman's enemy. If I can capture him in my lasso, I can end this and get information about Batgirl's location." _Wonder Woman reached for the lasso tied on her hip when Toyman turned around playing with a Yo-Yo.

"Hello Wonder Woman, do you want to play a game with me?" Toyman started spinning the Yo-Yo, and launched it at Diana who dodged to the right. The Yo-Yo demolished the desk behind Diana, and returned to it's owner's hand. "Your a naughty girl Wonder Woman, wearing such clothing in public. Are you trying to distract me, because it's working." Toyman said leering at Diana's breastplate. "I am an Amazon warrior of Themyscira, not someone for you to ogle." Wonder Woman said as she grabbed a metal filing cabinet, and sent it soaring towards the Toyman who barely dodged it in time. "Ahhh! That was too close! I sense some repression of primal urges here. I can help you with that Wonder Woman." Toyman said making grabbing hand gestures in the air. Diana had a look of rage as she flew towards Toyman. "Help! Help me my toy soldiers!" Toyman yelled as the soldiers fired exploding shells at Diana momentarily stopping her advance. "Aren't you going to tie me up with your lasso? I don't mind telling you the truth. For example: I want to know your measurements." Wonder Woman fired her tiara at the toy soldiers and they were destroyed as it spun back to Diana who smiled like a predator stalking her prey.

Toyman reached behind his back for a gun, that was knocked away by Diana who took Toyman by the shoulders, and lifted him up in the air. Toyman was kicking his feet trying to free himself from Wonder Woman's vice like grip. Toyman's toy face looked up into Diana's eyes. "If you wanted a little hanky panky, all you had to do was ask." Wonder Woman let Toyman go, and brought up her knee to meet the one thing Toyman was thinking with. There was a crunching sound as Toyman whimpered in the fetal position cradling his broken equipment. Diana placed her magic lasso around the crying form of Toyman. "Where do you have Batgirl hidden?" The lasso glowed, and Toyman spoke in a trance like voice. "Batgirl is no longer in the Factory."

"Where have you taken her?" Toyman spoke after a moment. "She is on her way to Metropolis, where she will be held by Metallo." Diana asked one more question. "Why did the Joker lead us here?" "He wouldn't tell us. He only promised we would be richly compensated for our work."

Wonder Woman stopped the lasso's power, and knocked out Toyman. _"Batgirl is no longer here! I have to alert the rest of the League!" _Diana concentrated to get in touch with J'onn. _"J'onn...are you there?" _

_"Yes, Diana. I'm here."_

_"I had an encounter with Toyman, and he revealed that Batgirl is being moved to Metropolis as we speak."_

_"I'm sending this information telepathically to the other members, but I know that Spider-Man is currently pursuing the truck carrying Batgirl."_

_"That's good news J'onn. How are the others faring?" _

_"Hawkgirl, Green Lantern, Batman, and Flash are in fights with the Joker's team. Superman, and I have subdued Rampage. We will meet you in the central area of the factory Diana."_

Martian Manhunter broke the connection, and Wonder Woman slung the unconscious Toyman over her shoulder, and started flying to the Central area.

Batman rolled out of the way of a laser blast fired from the gun of the Ultra-Humanite. Batman threw a batarang that hit the Ulta-Humanite on the chest, and sent electricity through his system. Batman rushed in close quarters with him, and knocked the gun from his hands. Humanite balanced on one arm, and tried a spin kick to Batman's skull. Batman was able to block, and did a leg sweep that Humanite jumped over. Batman grabbed Humanite by the straps of his costume, and used the momentum to kick flip Humanite over his head. Humanite hit the floor hard, but recovered due to his durability.

"Humanite, why are you working with the Joker?" Batman asked while sending several exploding batarangs at the Humanite that had him running for cover behind some large factory equipment. "If you must know, that green haired cretin has come into the possession of two breathtaking pieces of fine art. They are wasted on that madman, so I agreed to this one job in exchange for the pieces." Humanite regained his gun, and fired at Batman who evaded the shots, and fired another batarang that hit the gun directly in the barrel. Humanite looked at the batarang that had a flashing red light, and thew the gun away before it exploded violently.

"What if I told you that both pieces will be yours, if you switch sides?" Batman said with an even voice. "Do you really think the Joker will honor his word?" Batman waited for Humanite's answer, and prepared counter measures in case he refused.

"Hmmm, you do have a point. I would be a fool to trust such a man. However, if he finds out I left his employ, he would surely destroy the pieces." Humanite waited for a counter offer from the Batman.

"I guarantee the pieces will be undamaged, and in the unlikely event they are, I will substitute them with fine art of equal value."

"Congratulations Batman, you have just acquired my invaluable services for the duration of this enterprise." Humanite walks over to Batman to shake his hand, and Batman stares at the Humanite with narrowed lenses. Humanite withdraws his hand quickly frowning slightly. "Hm, quite...now what do you wish for me to do?"

_**In Gotham City**_

Spider-Man is web-swinging through the city of Gotham, and is following the signal from his Spider tracer to locate the escaping truck. "The signal is stronger this way. There heading for the bridge to leave the city. Have to kick it into high gear to catch them!" Peter increased the speed of his swings to slingshot him over, and around buildings as his eyes spotted the truck he is looking for.

Spider-Man lowered himself down on his web-line as he swung downwards, and flipped in the air to land on top of the moving truck. The landing gained the attention of the driver, as Peter wall crawled over to the cabin of the truck. Spider-Man felt his spider-sense blaring at him to move, and he jumped back in time to see the area he once occupied riddled with bullet holes coming from the driver's side of the truck. Peter wall crawled to the side of the truck, and ripped the door of the driver's side off it's hinges. This surprises the driver, who wore red, and silver armor with a metal helmet with a sniper scope over one eye, and arm mounted guns. "What the hell are you?!" The occupant of the truck shouted. "I'm called Spider-Man, bright eyes! So, what do the girls at the quilting bee call you?"

"Cute. I'm Deadshot, as in bang...your dead." Deadshot said as bullets rained down on Peter who avoided the shots, but noticed the truck was filling with bullet holes. _"If this keeps up, Batgirl may get killed in the crossfire! I have to get out of his range!" _Spider-Man wall-crawled underneath the truck, and Deadshot stopped firing. The driving became more erratic, as the truck was lurching back and forth. _"I have to stop the truck, or he'll hit other cars!" _Peter crawled to the front of the vehicle, and clung there, and fired thick gobs of webbing on the windshield of the truck. "What is this gunk! I can't see anything!" Deadshot said in a panic, as the truck careened out of control.

Spider-Man used his two web-shooters to create a giant web between two lampposts on the opposite sides of the street in front of the out of control truck. The Truck hit the web, and stopped it's forward momentum. Deadshot fell out of the truck in a daze, just in time to have his feet snagged by a web-line, and dragged upwards. Peter grabbed Deadshot's wrists, and squeezed. The two mounted guns crumpled like tin foil. Spider-Man webbed up the unarmed villain, and left him dangling from a lamppost.

Peter leaps to the back of the truck, and opened it revealing a shaken up Batgirl still tied to a chair. Batgirl was leery of the black, and red garbed man, and tried to back away in the chair.

Spider-Man stopped advancing, and talked in a calm voice. "It's okay. I know you've been through some rough treatment, and you don't know me. I understand. I'm called Spider-Man, and this stealth suit was something Batman loaned to me to help rescue you." Batgirl narrowed her eyes, and looked intently at the suit, and then her eyes widened, and she nodded her head.

"You believe me now?" Batgirl nodded again, and said something muffled through her gag.

"I'm going to take that gag off of you, and untie you, okay?" Batgirl nodded again with a smile behind her gag.

Spider-Man walked behind Batgirl's chair, and removed her gag, and began to untie her.

Batgirl takes a big gulp of air to clear her throat. "Thank you for rescuing me Spider-Man, I'm so glad to be free of that gag! I don't even want to know where it's been. Yuck!" Batgirl said with her tongue hanging out comically. Peter chuckled at the faces she made as he finished freeing her.

Batgirl stood up on wobbly legs, and fell forward only to have Spider-Man catch her before she could be hurt. Batgirl looked up at his mask face, and blushed in embarrassment. "Thanks. I should be okay now." Peter helped steady her on her feet, and noticed the look she had. _"I had the same look when facing off against Kraven when Tigra was being controlled by him." _

Batgirl brought her gloved fist, and hit the palm of her other hand with it, making a heavy sound.

"Time to get some payback on the Joker."

_**Author's Note: Chapter 10 Complete! It's a pretty close race in the poll between Hawkgirl, and Spider-Woman. Wonder Woman is catching up, and Tigra is in 4th place! I will be closing the poll on Monday, so make sure you vote for your favorite character**_ _**before then! Thanks for reading, and let me know what you thought of the chapter in a review! : D **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man, or any other Marvel Comics characters. I also do not own any DC Comics characters.**_

_**Chapter 11 - The Chosen Part 4 "Shadow's Ploy"**_

_**In the upper offices of the Candy Factory**_

The Joker was sitting down in an office chair, and eating some popcorn from a bucket as he watched the League fighting with the super-villains he assembled. He directed his attention to the Superman vs. Rampage fight. "Heh-heh-heh! Oh come on, Supey! You can do better than that! What's that? Oh no! You look a little green around the gills. Ha-HA-HA-he-he-Ha-HA-HA!" Joker was spinning around in his chair laughing until he witnessed Rampage blushing, and releasing Superman. "What! No!" Then Joker saw the Martian taking the kryptonite, and Superman Ko'ing Rampage. Joker had a sour expression, before he shrugged his shoulders. "Didn't know old Rampage was sweet on the boy scout. Heh-heh-heh! I'll have to make use of that little tidbit at a later time."

Joker saw that Wonder Woman was making her way to Toyman's location. "Hu-Hu-He-Ha-Ha-HAA! I knew there was a reason I invited Toyman to this little soirée! Looks like he gets his wish for a little one on one with royalty! Better to meet her here than on the man loathing chastity belt Island." Joker took out a pen, and piece of paper and began narrating what he was writing. "Mental note: Find the location of Paradise Island for my next vacation spot!" Joker grinned madly at all the mayhem, and chaos that he could cause. Joker watches as Toyman flirts with the Amazonian Princess, and makes grabbing gestures looking at Wonder Woman's breasts. Joker has a proud smile on his face, and stands up giving a salute to Toyman on the monitor. "You're an inspiration to us all." Joker's bottom lip was quivering, and a lone tear escaped one of his eyes. When the Joker saw Wonder Woman's next actions against Toyman, he was cringing and fell back in his chair with his legs crossed, and his hands over his eyes peeking through some fingers. "OOooooo! Right in the toybox! No little toymen running around for you, too bad. Heh-heh-heh!" Joker watched Wonder Woman use her lasso on Toyman to find out Batgirl's location. Joker got up from his chair glaring at Wonder Woman on the screen. "That lasso is one massive cheat code! Not fair!" Joker was grumbling under his breath about BDSM amazon women, and their fetishes.

Joker looked at another monitor showing Harley Quinn disguised as Batgirl luring in a dark garbed individual. "That's not Batman! Who?...Oh, it's the junior member of the Justice League! Oh, I'm touched! He thought enough to wear his Sunday best! Heh-heh-heh!" Joker sees Harley flirting with Spider-Man. "I'm going to have to punish her for that." Joker hisses out, and watches as Harley is rendered unconscious by Spider-Man. "Do I have to do everything around here?! *tsk* *tsk* *tsk* Better look in on my favorite flying rodent." Joker observes the monitor showing Batman, and the Ultra-Humanite fighting, and where Batman sends batarangs at the Humanite. One of the Batarangs hits the security camera, and the video feed from their location stops. Joker rolls his chair over to the monitor, and looks intently at the static showing on the screen with his elbow resting on his leg, and his hand rubbing his chin. "No Bat splat? I wonder..." Joker trailed off, as his gaze drifted to another monitor showing the truck Batgirl was loaded on with Grundy, and Cheetah guarding it.

Joker wiped away an invisible tear, and put his hands on his cheeks swaying back, and forth in his chair. "Parting is such sweet sorrow. I never did get to enact my hedonistic side." Joker gave an exaggerated sigh. Then he brought his attention back to the monitor when he saw Spider-Man engaging Solomon, and Cheetah. "It's sooo hard to find good help these days. Fight you two! Fight him like I would've!" Joker starts shadow boxing the air, but abruptly stops when Spider-Man manages to subdue the two super-villains long enough to escape. "Oh...he's better than I thought. I'll have to keep an eye on this one." Joker said biting the tip of his thumb, and watching Grundy, and Cheetah arguing about who would tell him about their failure. "Not even one of these simpletons can complete a simple job!" Joker sat up quickly from his chair, and slammed his fist down on the monitoring system controls angrily. Joker falls back in his chair, and rubs his temples to stave off a headache.

"Do I even want to find out if Copperhead, Captain Boomerang, and Thinker managed to win their fights?" Joker then has his insane grin back on his face. "Not that it matters. Heh-heh-heh!" Joker has a far away look in his eyes, before he punches some buttons on the control system for the monitors. Joker hears a ding coming from the microwave in the corner of the room. "Goodie! I got more corn for popping!" Joker walks over to the microwave, and opens it and pours the contents in a new bowl on the counter top. "Eeehhh...needs more butter!" Joker puts a stick of butter on top of the popcorn. "All of this cholesterol will kill me some day...Ha-Ha-He-he-HA-HA!" Joker walks back to sit down on his chair. "Might as well watch as my forces lose to the League." Joker has a mock sad face as he looked at the monitor with Hawkgirl flying with her mace in hand.

_**At Hawkgirl's location in the Factory**_

Hawkgirl descended down to ground level with her mace crackling with electricity to light up the darkened section as she walked. Hawkgirl was on the alert, but found her mind wandering to past events. "_Spider-Man agreed to put on that suit, even though it resembled that ugly creature who almost controlled him called Venom. I'm still sorting out all of his memories I gained from J'onn. Spider-Man has enough experience to lead the League, or any other superhero team if he wanted. How can one man have so many life altering moments, and still stay true to his Uncle's memory?" _

Hawkgirl was trying to figure out the mystery that is Peter Parker, when she heard a low hiss coming from behind one of the pillars holding up the upper floor of the candy factory. Shayera readied her mace, and continued walking like she didn't hear anything. Copperhead was climbing around the pillar to get behind Hawkgirl, and scaled above her on the pillar to drop down on top of her. *Hhhhiiiiisss* "RAaaahh!" Copperhead lunged at Hawkgirl with his arms ready to bind her in order to sink his fangs in her neck. Hawkgirl spun around with a mighty swing of her mace, and barely missed hitting Copperhead, who used his tail to redirect himself slightly away from Hawkgirl's mace. "Well look who it is. A little bird entering the snakes lair." Copperhead said with his forked tongue sticking out, and licking his lips. Copperhead starts to circle Hawkgirl, who matches his moves with both hands gripping her mace. "You do know that snakes eat birds!" Copperhead hissed, and tried to swat Hawkgirl's mace away with his tail. Hawkgirl flew over Copperhead, and did a barrel roll in mid air coming down fast in front of a surprised Copperhead, who had no time to dodge. "HAAA!" Shayera shouted as her mace caught Copperhead square in the jaw, and sent him in the air. Hawkgirl followed up by flying up to meet him and bringing down her mace on the top of Copperhead's head sending him crashing down to the floor unconscious. Hawkgirl turned off the electricity of her mace, and stared down at Copperhead. "Hawk's eat snakes genius."

_**Back in the offices of the Candy Factory **_

"Ouch! That will rattle your molars! Heh-heh-heh! Is it me, or is Hawkgirl reeking of sexual tension?" Joker thinks for a moment. "Nah! She just wants to hit things with that big honk in' mace of hers!" Joker began thrumming his fingers on the armrest of his chair with a neutral expression. "Well, another one bit the dust. I'm beginning to understand what made old Lexie bald as a cue-ball. Heh-heh-heh! Which reminds me that I have to send him a gift basket for that generous donation of kryptonite! It's a shame that the boy in blue sent it to the stratosphere. I wonder if Supey's mother knows he's running around with his underwear showing on the outside?" Joker laughs, and brings up his pen, and paper again. "Find out if Supey has a mother, and then blow her up!" Joker narrates with a large grin. Joker glances again at the monitors, and sees a red and yellow streak entering Boomerang's area. "Oh, look! The slowest brain alive has arrived, and Boomerang has him in his sights!" Joker grabbed his bowl of popcorn, and began stuffing his face. "Go, Captain GO!" Joker yelled at the screen spraying buttered popcorn everywhere. "Wait...why is he called captain again?" Joker has a look of confusion. "Just what is he a captain of anyway?"

_**At Flash's location in the Factory**_

Captain Boomerang is hiding behind stacks of large crates observing Flash using his super speed, and looking around frantically. _"You'll never find the cute little redheaded shiela, Flash! She's long gone, and you'll be too busy pushing up daisies to care!" _Boomerang grinned as he brought out a special homing exploding boomerang designed to seek out speedy targets. Boomerang stepped out from behind the boxes, and threw the boomerang at Flash.

"If I were a crazy nut-job like the Joker, where would I hide Batgirl?" Flash thought out loud, before a familiar whizzing sound reached his ears. Wally turned around quickly, and saw Captain Boomerang, and one of his boomerangs heading straight for him. Flash started running at super speed around the area trying to dodge the weapon, but the boomerang was keeping pace and following him. "Do we have to do this now? I'm kinda busy George!" Flash said using Boomerang's real name. "It's not going to be that easy Flash! This little beauty is especially designed just for you!" Boomerang said as he threw more exploding boomerangs at Wally to help the homing one catch up to him. Flash side stepped the explosions quickly before they could do any damage, and ran at super speed right at Captain Boomerang. "Really Flash? That's the first thing I thought of when I had it designed. This is one boomerang that won't come back!" Boomerang said with a laugh, as he pressed a remote control on his belt that had the boomerang veering away from him, and back chasing Flash. Wally stopped for a moment, and smiled at Captain Boomerang making him somewhat nervous. Flash disappeared in a burst of speed that had Captain Boomerang blinking, and looking from side to side for Flash's whereabouts.

Captain Boomerang hears a wolf whistle, and looks in that direction to see Flash carrying his belt in his hand, and destroying the remote for his boomerang, deactivating it. "Hey! Nice gams George!" Wally said chuckling at his advisary. Captain Boomerang looks down to find his pants around his ankles, and his blue boxer shorts with little boomerangs on them visible. Boomerang quickly pulls up his pants, red faced with anger. "I'm going to make you pay for this. Just you wait, and see!" Flash runs up to Boomerang, and knocks him out with a super speed punch. "Sorry George, not gonna happen." Wally said gathering up Boomerang in a fireman's carry, and running to his next destination.

_**Back in the offices of the Candy Factory **_

Joker face palms. "A remote controlled boomerang? Really? That was your best?!" Joker ran the palm of his hand down his face slowly mumbling something incoherently. "How dare that long underwear jockey use the pants-ing gag! No comedic timing whatsoever, and he left him with his underwear still on!" Joker thinks about it for a moment. "On the other hand, who wants to see what the good Captain has...down under? Heh-heh-heh!" Joker looks at the last monitor, and Green Lantern is using his ring to scan for Batgirl. "This'll be a real hoot! Heh-heh-heh!" Joker takes a closer look at John. "Does this guy have only one setting? Come on! Burp...fart...do something other than look like you have a flagpole up your...oh there's Thinker now!" Joker watched as Thinker prepared to use his Thinking Cap to assault Green Lantern's mind. "It wasn't easy to get him, but he was worth the effort to be able to block Jolly Green's telepathy." Joker grinned, and ate some more popcorn and watched the fight unfold.

_**At Green Lantern's location in the Factory**_

John is using his power ring hovering overhead, and scanning the building for any trace of Batgirl. _"My ring is picking up life-signs in this area. It could belong to Batgirl, but more than likely it's one of Joker's welcoming committee. The signal is strongest...there!" _Green Lantern stopped the green energy scan, and saw a man with a white helmet on his head wearing a black and violet form fitting costume with only the lower half of his face visible. John watched as the man touched the helmet on his head with both hands. Green Lantern created a green energy force bubble to protect him from a physical attack. Thinker used his telepathy, and attacked John's mind forcing him to re-live seeing his friends dieing when he served in the Marine Corps, and in the Green Lantern Corps.

John lost his concentration, and the energy bubble disappeared causing Green Lantern to drop to the ground holding his head in pain with tears running down his eyes and a look of horror. Thinker smiled, and increased the frequency of the memories. John cried out in pain holding his head, and looking up to the ceiling. Thinker was ready to finish Green Lantern, when he quickly glanced around the room looking for something. Martian Manhunter phased up through the floor behind the Thinker, crushing his thinking cap with his strength, causing Thinker's power to temporarily short circuit his brain and drop to the ground drooling on the floor.

J'onn looked with concern at his teammate, who is gasping for air and dry heaving on his knees. "Green Lantern...John...I can see what Thinker did to your mind. Please allow me to put the memories where they belong." J'onn sees Green Lantern nod slightly, and his eyes begin to glow red with concentration. The memories are painful for J'onn to see, but he masks his reaction well. J'onn's eyes stop glowing, and he takes a moment to gather himself before helping Green Lantern to his feet. "I'm alright!" John snapped, and pushed the Martian away getting a sad look from J'onn. Green Lantern notices, and looks down at his hands. "J'onn...I'm sorry...it's just...what he did..." John trails off with narrowed eyes at a still drooling Thinker lying on the floor.

"Say no more. You have nothing to apologize for my friend." Martian Manhunter gives John a smile, and nod of respect. Suddenly, J'onn looks over to the west end of the factory in worry. "J'onn...what is it?"

"It's Superman. He's in trouble, and needs help immediately!" J'onn glances at Green Lantern still recovering from his ordeal in concern. "Get going! You can reach him faster!...I'll be fine." John forced a smile to reassure the Martian of his words. J'onn nodded, and phased through the floor of the factory.

_**Back in the offices of the Candy Factory **_

"Curses! He almost had him! If only the Martian was one second slower, Green Lantern's brain would've been reduced to oatmeal!" Joker shouted throwing his popcorn bowl at the monitor in anger. Then his mood shifts, and he begins to cackle madly throwing his hands up in the air. When he stops, Joker reaches for a small box with glowing circles, and looks alien in design. "Plan B it is! Exit stage right!" Joker states pointing a finger to the sky, and pushing a button on the small box with the other. A large booming swirling vortex opens up, and Joker starts laughing madly as he makes his way inside, only to disappear into the vortex as it vanished without a trace.

_**Author's Note: Chapter 11 Complete! Special shout-outs to Jonzo, Guest , Gunman, Wonderbee31, and FrivolousThoughts (Thanks for following my story! : D) **_

_**Hawkgirl wins the poll! : ) It was close there for a while, and I thought either Spider-Woman, or Wonder Woman might take the top spot from her. I might have a little love triangle happening with either Spider-Woman, or Wonder Woman challenging Shayera for Spidey's attention. Let me know what you thought of the chapter in a review! (^-^)**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man, or any other Marvel Comics characters. I also do not own any DC Comics characters.**_

_**Chapter 12 - Obstacles**_

"Is this all of them?" Green Lantern asked Wonder Woman after he reunited with the other members of the Justice League in the Central area of the Candy Factory. John was still feeling the effects of the Thinker's earlier attack, and Superman was able to pick up on his rapid breathing, and heartbeat. "Is there anything wrong John, you don't look well." Superman said with concern. Green Lantern crossed his arms over his chest, and turned to look at the Thinker's unconscious form. "I'm fine!" John said sternly, and Superman decided to let the matter drop for now.

Martian Manhunter was lifting the last member of Joker's team over. "There are three villains missing besides the Joker. Ultra-Humanite, Solomon Grundy, and the Cheetah." J'onn said moving Harley Quinn next to the Toyman, who kept whimpering when staring at Wonder Woman. "Hey, Green Bean! Where's Puddin'?!" Harley Quinn was trying to undo her restraints, while ignoring Toyman's mumbling about broken toys. "He will be found, and will join you on your return trip to Arkham Asylum." J'onn said getting a huff from Harley, who stuck her tongue out at the Martian. All of the League were assembled, except for Batman, and Spider-Man. "I will try to telepathically contact Spider-Man to verify Batgirl's safety." Martian Manhunter's red eyes began to glow indicating he's using his telepathy.

_"Spider-Man...can you hear me?"_

_"Your coming in loud, and clear. I was able to free Batgirl, and we're swinging back your way. I also picked up a hitchhiker with a penchant for heavy ordinance. Call's himself Deadshot, but I like to call him Punisher-lite!" _

_"Who...Oh, I see. You've had dealings with this individual. This Punisher should have been sent to prison years ago."_

Peter was grimacing as he was web-swinging with Batgirl on his back with her arms wrapped around his neck. Peter didn't like being reminded that the Martian had access to all of his past, and memories. _"Yeah...that's been tried before. Castle thought that Christmas came early that year, and New York's criminal underworld lost several mob bosses, and a whole bunch of their grunts." _Peter was thinking back to all of his run-ins with the Punisher, and agreed that he needed to be stopped before he in-sighted a mob war on the streets of New York. "_I'm going to ask Cap if he can pull some strings with Fury, and S.H.I.E.L.D. to get Castle put in the Raft instead of Ryker's." _

_"That would be a wise decision."_

Spider-Man missed his last web-line shot from surprise when J'onn started talking in his head again, but recovered before Batgirl could notice and spring-boarded off of a nearby rooftop, and shot a new web-line and swung away. "_Jeez! Give a guy a warning next time! I thought you broke the telepathic connection!" _

_"My apologies Spider-Man. I did not mean to intrude on your personal thoughts. Please let Batgirl know that I wish to establish telepathic contact with her."_

Spider-Man looks back at Batgirl, who seems to be enjoying the ride if her smile is any indication. "Batgirl, I just got a telepathic message from Martian Manhunter. He wants to use his telepathy to talk to you." Peter took a mighty leap over a large church steeple that made Batgirl gasp, and giggle nervously. "Can you not do that in the future Webs? If you do, I guarantee that you'll be paying the dry cleaning bill for my bat-suit!" Barbara gave Spider-Man a look telling him that he'd be in trouble if he did. "I thought that bats were right at home in the air." Barbara tightens her arms around Spider-Man's neck choking him a little. "*Gack!* Okay! Point taken Red!" Batgirl lessens her grip, which has Peter sighing in relief. "Don't call me Red." Batgirl finishes with a huff, getting Peter to chuckle.

"_The nerve of this guy! I mean he did kind of save me, but I could have freed myself eventually! Just because he's nice, doesn't mean I'll let him off the hook for calling me Red! I hate that!...What are his muscles made of anyway...hmmm...they're like corded steel, and rock hard."_

_"*Ahem!* Batgirl."_

_"Aaahhhh! J'onn! How much of that did you hear?!" _

J'onn's chuckling could be heard through the telepathic link. _"No need to worry Batgirl. Those are your private thoughts, and I will not voice them to anyone." _J'onn heard Batgirl sighing with relief.

_"Okay...ignoring my earlier...observations. I'm guessing that this isn't a social call. What do you want to know J'onn?"_

_"We have most of the Joker's team in custody, with the Joker and a few stragglers still active. Did Joker tell you anything about what he was planning?"_

_"Hmmm. It's hard most times to make any sense out of Joker's ramblings. I do remember him telling Harley about a new place he's went to. He was laughing, and calling it his new 'Fun House'. Harley was excited about joining him there, when he shot her down. He told her the 'Fun House' wasn't for rank amateurs, and that she needed more seasoning. It's strange. Joker always lets Harley in on his schemes...what's he up to?" _

_"Unknown at this point. We're still waiting for Batman to arrive; and then we can track down Joker, and his other accomplices. What is you ETA to the Candy Factory?"_

_"We are about a block, or two away J'onn. With Spider-Man's speed, we should be there in no time!" _

_"Understood. We'll be waiting for you to arrive."_

J'onn cancelled his telepathy, and his eyes stopped glowing. J'onn glanced around, and saw Batman walking over with the Ultra-Humanite beside him. Superman flew over to the two, and stared at Humanite, and then at the Batman. "What's he doing here Batman?"

Batman stared back at Superman with a neutral look, and answered in a gruff manner. "Humanite cut a deal with me, and will be working with us until the Joker is back behind bars."

Humanite cut into the conversation. "Yes. A very lucrative deal that will save two pieces of fine art, as they will be in the hands of someone who can appreciate their intrinsic value, and subtle charm." Superman motioned for Batman to walk with him to another corner of the room. Batman narrowed his lenses at Superman, and followed the Man of Steel coming to a stop at the corner.

"What are you doing Bruce?! Since when do we make deals with known super-villains?!" Superman whispered in an angry tone to Batman.

"This is necessary Clark. Humanite isn't stupid. He's most likely gathered as much information on Joker's plans as he could in case Joker double crossed him. He also knows Joker's location in the factory, so deal with this or leave this operation to me." Batman has a stare down with Superman, and before anymore words can be said Spider-Man web-swings into the room with Batgirl comfortably resting on his back.

Spider-Man helps Batgirl down, and she blushes a little from the close contact she had. This was noticed by Hawkgirl, Flash, and lastly Batman who rushed over to check on his student/partner.

Batman stared at Spider-Man for a moment before nodding his head. "Good work. I'll need the suit back." Peter was a bit suspicious, and tried playing coy. "I don't know Batman. This suit is starting to grow on me. Maybe I don't want to part with it."

Batman scowled, and looked down at his utility belt, and opened the main part to reveal a small panel with buttons. Batman pressed a red button, and Peter felt the suit seizing up. It was difficult, but not impossible to move in the suit. Batman had a grin on his face. "The suit is now deactivated. You'll find that it will be difficult to maneuver, and for someone with your abilities...it wouldn't be healthy to keep it on."

_"Yeah, right! You've just confirmed my suspicions Bats. Now why does he want the suit back so badly?...Of course! The micro circuitry that's woven into the costume! It was no doubt collecting data on my abilities during my fights! So...you still don't trust me...well, two can play that game!" _

"Batman! Spider-Man rescued me, and brought me back! This is going too far!" Barbara has a angry expression, and walked right up to Batman getting in his face with her hands on her hips.

"The suit is my property, Batgirl. I'm just ensuring that it's returned to me."

Unknown to Batman, Peter was studying the suit while he was arguing with Batgirl. _"Hmm. Where would the main data storage chip be on this monkey suit?" _Peter looks at the red spider emblem on his chest. _"That's where I'd put it...Yes! Got it!" _Peter moves quickly, and pockets the chip.

Batman stops arguing with Barbara, and stares directly at Spider-Man. "Take the chip out of your pocket." Peter shrugs his shoulders, and removes the chip. *crunch!* The chip is crushed in Spider-Man's grip. "Oops! Just call me butter fingers...that old spider-strength is tricky like that."

Peter grinned under his mask when Batman frowned.

"That micro chip cost 2 million dollars. I hope you have deep pockets in your world to pay for it's replacement." Batman has a small grin when he sees Spider-Man shuffle his feet nervously.

_"There's no way I can pay for that! Not even if I worked for J.J.J. for 2000 years! I hope Tony has some petty cash lying around under the cushions at Avengers Mansion that he isn't using." _Peter tried redirecting the conversation. "Shouldn't we be tracking down the Joker, and the rest of his merry band of psychopaths?" Spider-Man felt something subtlety setting off his spider-sense behind him, and the Ultra-Humanite was giving him an affronted glare in his direction.

"Um...No offense?" Peter rubbed the back of his mask looking embarrassed.

"None taken, I'm sure." Humanite gives a side glance to Batman. "Allow me to expedite this mission...the Joker is in that upper room on the second floor. He has cameras situated in different parts of the factory. They are no doubt filming us as we speak..." Hawkgirl pushes her way past Humanite, and Batman activating her mace that charges with electricity. "What are we waiting for? It's time to make this clown cry!" Hawkgirl flew up to the large windows of the second floor room with Wonder Woman following her up.

While the others investigated the upper room, Spider-Man undressed out of Batman's high tech suit showing he is wearing his original red, and blue costume underneath. Batgirl blushed a little, then hid it when she saw that he had a costume on underneath the black one.

Flash ran up to Batgirl, and started a conversation. "Uh...I do that stuff all the time! Only no one can see me do it, because I'm too fast!" Flash then turned his head from Batgirl quickly to do a breath check. "Ah, Gross!" Flash turned up his nose, and gagged a bit. "What was that Flash?... Flash?" Batgirl turned to look at the Scarlet Speedster, only to find the area he once occupied empty. Green Lantern, and Spider-Man chuckled at Flash's quick exit.

John activated his ring, and flew up to the second floor, and Peter leaps on the wall leading to the room, and wall-crawled to the nearest window. Martian Manhunter, Ultra-Humanite, Batman, Batgirl, Superman, and a returning Flash all made their way into the room.

"It is as I have told you. Joker had cameras watching every confrontation happening in this facility." Humanite winced watching Toyman's fight on a monitor. "How barbaric." Humanite shook his head.

Wonder Woman had a sweet smile on her face looking at the Humanite. "But effective." Humanite turned around, and began fidgeting with his hands. "Yes...quite." Humanite cleared his throat. "Is this enough to earn those pieces, or will you be indoctrinating me into the team?" Humanite grinned.

Superman floated over to Humanite, and folded his arms over his chest staring him down. "That's not going to happen Humanite. Your going back to jail as soon as the rest of your crew are rounded up." Superman floated over to Batman, who had a scanning device in his hand sweeping the room.

"Have you found anything?" Superman was looking over Batman's shoulder at the readings on the device. "Wait...this is..."

Batman interrupted the Man of Steel. "Yes. The residual energy template is identical to a boom tube. This is bad. Joker is an agent of chaos, and he has just joined forces with the ruler of Apokolips."

Hawkgirl's keen senses picked up Batman, and Superman's conversation. "Joker, and Darkseid...what's the connection? There has to be a bigger picture that we're not seeing yet."

"I agree with Polly. This all started with the Beyonder's entry into your universe. We haven't seen hide nor hair of him since he arrived here. Now we've got villains from your universe allying with each other left and right." Spider-Man had a hand rubbing his chin in thought. _"If only I could contact Madame Web, and get the Avengers on-board to travel across to this universe. We need to find what is blocking their access." _

"Spider-Man...are you alright? You weren't responding to our calls, and we were getting worried." Spider-Man looked up, and was almost lost in the sea blue eyes of Wonder Woman. Peter jumped back a bit, and tried composing himself, getting Diana to be more concerned. Spider-Man blinked, and chuckled nervously. "Ehh-heh-heh-heh. I'm fine...just lost in thought is all." Wonder Woman smiled, and nodded. She walked back over to the main group, and Peter had to distract himself from the amazing view. _"Think unsexy thoughts...think unsexy thoughts! The Rhino in a frilly pink tutu...Doc Ock in a speedo! Yep...That worked." _Peter glanced at Hawkgirl, and she gave him 'the look'...Peter was very familiar with this look. It means he's done something to tick her off, but Peter couldn't think of anything. _"What did I do?!" _

_**Somewhere on Apokolips **_

"Hi honey! I'm home! He-He-HA-HA-He-HA-HAA!" The insane laughter is the first thing heard, as a swirling vortex opens, and a slender figure with green hair, and a disturbing smile exits it. *Sniff!* *Sniff!* Ah! Smell that air, and what a view! Heh-heh-heh!" Joker stared at one of Darkseid's lowlies, and smiled widely. "Don't look so glum, chum! Why don't I turn that frown upside down?" Joker stalked toward one of the lowlies with his flower lapel ready to release some joker gas. "Now, Now Joker. You mustn't torture the poor Lowlies...that's Granny's job."

Granny Goodness stepped out of the shadows, and used her forearm to push her cape to one side. "Granny hoped you would use the mother box I gave you to come here."

"Weeeellll...I had to ditch the others, but c'est la vie. Heh-heh-heh! Now what goodies does old stone face have for me?" Joker grinned, and his eyes have a psychotic gleam.

"You would do well to watch your tongue when speaking of mighty Darkseid! Granny has punished others severely for much less!" Granny brought out an electro-whip that was tied to her hip.

"OOH! OOOH! Can I talk in the third person too?! *Ahem!* Joker wants to commit massive causalities across the globe for kicks, and giggles! AHA-he-he-HE-HA-HA-HAA!" Granny had a sour look. "Oh lighten up, will you! I'll tell you what...you can even use your whip on me! Be careful though, I'm ticklish!" Joker opened up his shirt showing his pale white chest, and wiggled his eyebrows with a large smile.

Granny put away her whip, and sighed. "It's no fun for Granny when you want her to whip you." Granny's face got serious. "Great Darkseid's guest has requested you to meet him, and one other in his section of the west tower." Granny motioned for Joker to follow her, as they both traveled through the maze like structure until they came to a grand hall covered with technological wonders. Joker whistled. "All this stuff makes Star Labs look like a kinder-garden. Heh-heh-heh!" Joker turned his head to speak to Granny. "Where is this mystery man at anyway?"

"Right here, Chaotic one." Joker turned, and saw a man wearing metal armor that encased his body, and stops at the shoulders leaving part of his chest, and face visible. He has shoulder length black hair, and white eyes. "I am from Beyond. You have been brought here to eliminate an...anomaly that mustn't be allowed to interfere further. Here is your partner for this en devour." Beyonder gestured with his hand, and a portal opened up. A figure emerged flying on a glider, and has a green mask, and purple costume. The mask resembles that of a goblin, and he's cackling as he flies in circles around the three others in the room.

"This guy I like!" Joker tilts his head up, and laughs madly. The Goblin looks on, and cackles along with him, joining in the Joker's insanity.

_**Chapter 12 Complete! Thank you for all the faves, and follows! I hope you like this new chapter. Also, I have a new Spider-Man story up on my profile page called "The Last Clone." Let me know what you think of it in a review! (^-^)**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man, or any other Marvel Comics characters. I also do not own any DC Comics characters.**_

_**Chapter 13 - Loose Ends**_

_**Apokolips - West Tower of Darkseid's Citadel**_

Norman Osborn scanned his new surroundings with calculating eyes, as he directed his Goblin Glider to fly himself around the other occupants of the room. He recognized the enigmatic man who approached him about an opportunity to get rid of his old enemy: Spider-Man. _"Where are you, Parker?! I will leave you alive just long enough to see your world shatter all around you!" _The Green Goblin cackled madly, and Norman saw that the green haired man joined in his laughter. _"Who might you be? Are you my ally, or an enemy?" _The Green Goblin set his glider to hover over the others, and looked directly at the Beyonder. "Spider-Man isn't here! The deal was that you would transport me to Spider-Man, so that I would finally be able to kill him!" Goblin stared at the Beyonder with a disturbed grin on his masked face.

The Beyonder had a look of indifference when he responded to Norman. "If you were capable of eliminating the anomaly on your own, he would have already ceased to exist in your reality. You have worked alongside others to achieve your ambitions. You will do so again now. This agent of chaos will go with you to ensure the anomaly will hinder me no further." Beyonder gestures with his hand to the Joker, who gives the Goblin an exaggerated mock bow at the waist. Joker then strides up to the Goblin, and looks at his glider with insane glee. "Hello there! Wherever did you get such a wonderful toy? It reminds me of someone, but for the life of me I can't remember who? He-He-HA-HAH-HA!" Joker puts a white gloved hand over his eyes as he laughs, and Goblin gives the Beyonder a questioning look and points at the Joker.

"This circus clown is going to fight Spider-Man? HA-HA-HA-HA! My old enemy would make quick work of this buffoon!" Norman stared down at Joker, who was reaching for the Goblin's satchel bag, before Norman pulled it away, getting Joker to frown slightly. "You! Clown! Do you even have any powers?" Joker took a thinking pose, then he reaches into his pant pockets, and pulls out the inner linings. "Nope! I'm afraid I'm fresh out!" Joker smiles widely at the Goblin, and produces a deck of cards from his sleeve. "I do play a mean game of cards, though! Heh-heh-heh!" Goblin turns his cowled head to look down angrily at the Beyonder. "This is who you pick?! Stilt-Man would've been a better partner than this...nobody!" Joker's expression changes drastically, and he has a look of rage. Then it morphs into a sly grin. "When your right, your right. Clearly there has been a grievous error in selecting YOU for this job!" The Goblin barely had time to react, as razor sharp playing cards were thrown with deadly accuracy toward him. Norman used his glider to fly out of the Joker's range. He felt a warm liquid running down his masked face, and saw that the Joker drew first blood.

"You have made your last mistake, Clown! Here! Have a taste of the Goblin's hospitality!" Green Goblin reaches into his satchel, and pulled out his razor bats, and threw them at the Joker. The Joker laughed as he dived behind some of the Beyonder's equipment to avoid the dangerous weapons. Joker peeked out from the side to locate his opponent. "Copy-bat! Copy-bat! Hooo-Hooo! Old Bat-Breath is going to flip out of his long underwear when he sees this! Ha-HA-Hehe-Ha-HA!" Joker reaches into his vest with his gloved right hand, and pulls out a revolver with an exaggerated long barrel, and tries to get a bead on the Goblin.

Joker watches as the Goblin circles in the air on his bat glider, and has two small pumpkins resting in each of his gloved hands. "When I'm through with you, you'll be nothing but an ugly green smear on the floor!" Goblin triggers his pumpkin bombs, and prepares to throw them at Joker. "Funny, I was thinking the same thing about you!" Joker aims directly at Norman's cowled head, and starts pulling the trigger.

"Enough." The Beyonder's booming voice echoed in the room. The two combatants and everything in the room except for the Beyonder was frozen in time, with two flaming pumpkin bombs descending down on Joker, and a single bullet that had Norman's name on it, two feet from his forehead. Beyonder looked curiously at the two before he raised a glowing hand, and the Goblin and Joker were at his side along with Granny Goodness, who took cover when the fight broke out.

"I will not tolerate this. If you do not come to an accord, I will send you both to a universe where your greatest nightmares are made real." Green Goblin scoffed, and folded his costumed arms over his chest. "I'll work with the Clown, but only this once! The next time we meet...I'll finish you for good!" Goblin blinked when he saw that Joker's focus was on the Beyonder instead of him. The Beyonder raised an eyebrow at the Joker. "Yes, Chaotic one?" Joker got into the Beyonder's personal space, and looked directly at him with glee. "Can you send me to that universe anyway? Preeety please, with sugar on top?" Joker flutters his eyelashes at the Beyonder with his gloved hands clasped together, and resting on the side of his left cheek. Green Goblin rolled his eyes under his cowl's yellow lenses, and Granny had a proud smile. "Granny knew that you would fit right in on Apokolips!" Granny glanced over at the Beyonder. "Do you need them for anything else, if not Granny can send these two little rascals on their way to kill your target." Granny took out her personal mother box from a pocket in her outfit.

"That will not be necessary, Granny. I can send them directly to the anomaly's current location. A warning for you Norman Osborn. He is not alone, and has made allies of a group known as the Justice League." Green Goblin smirked, and didn't look impressed. "I've faced off against the Avengers, so this team won't be a problem." Joker tittered, and put a gloved white hand over his mouth to muffle his growing laughter. Goblin quickly turned his head to glare at the Clown Prince of Crime. "What are you laughing about, Clown!" Joker took his gloved hand off his mouth, and threw his head back and cackled madly. Joker took a moment to collect himself before answering a scowling Green Goblin. "Gobbie, you're cowl is squeezing off the oxygen to your tiny brain if you think your a match for the League! Heh-heh-heh!" Norman brought his masked face up to Joker's to stare him down. "You have no idea how powerful the Avengers are! They would destroy your 'Justice League'!" Joker looked angry for a moment, and then shrugged his shoulders and grinned. "Let's not fight and make the kids cry, Gobbie! Tell you what, why don't we finish off both teams and their junior new member?" Green Goblin had a look of confusion, that quickly morphed into a large grin.

The Beyonder interrupted before the Goblin could answer. "If your deliberations are complete, I will transport you both now." Beyonder gestured with his hand, and it glowed red with unknown energies. A swirling portal formed in front of the villainous pair. Joker laughed, and glanced over to look at the Green Goblin with a psychotic grin. "Last one in the pool has to wash Grundy's underwear! He-HE-He-HAh-HA-HA-HAA!" Joker quipped before vanishing in the swirling vortex.

"Parker...I can't believe I'm saying this. Your jokes are less annoying than this Lunatic's. I might even kill him before I send you to meet your Uncle, Spider-Man. HA-HA-HA-HA!" Green Goblin pressed a button on his bat glider, and it started to lift off the floor of the room. The Goblin cackled madly as he flew through the portal, and disappeared.

Granny Goodness stared intently at the Beyonder, who was working on one of the large machines that showed places on it's monitor that she had never seen before. Blue skinned people from a war like race, a giant green face with yellow eyes, and tentacles on the top of it's head. A woman sitting on a throne, with a purple skinned alien dressed much like Superman with a Mohawk haircut. Finally, there was another blue skinned alien, only older with short white hair wearing a yellow costume that looks like a dress with a high collar, and gloves. He seemed to know he was being watched, and the screen went black after the alien looked towards it. Beyonder frowned, and continued working on his equipment, searching for something. "En Dwi Gast...you, and the others cannot stop me. Your manipulations will be exposed, and the change can begin anew." The Beyonders cryptic words were heard by Granny Goodness, who raced out of the room to tell her Master. _"Great Darkseid must be told of this! What he's planning..." _Before Granny can reach the exit, she is struck from behind by a massive fist, and falls face first painfully on the floor.

"Was that necessary, Dr. Zabo? The woman is an elder, surely using such strength was overkill." A muscular bald Chinese man exited out of the shadows. His skin is bright green, and glowed with radiation, and wore a sleeveless dark green costume with a yellow 8 pointed star in the middle of the chest area. "The Beyonder was quite explicit about knocking her out before she reached her master, Dr. Lu." Dr. Calvin Zabo aka. Mr Hyde said with his sneer on his transformed face. Hyde is a large, and extremely muscular man with brown hair down to his shoulders. He has brown eyes, with his left eye bulging out of it's socket slightly. He's wearing a dark green pair of jeans with his torso, and upper body exposed.

Radioactive Man walked over to the prone form of Granny Goodness on the floor to check her vitals, but she surprised the Chinese nuclear physicist, and wrapped her electro-whip around his neck sending a large amount of electricity coursing through his system, stunning him temporarily. Granny grabbed Radioactive Man, and used her whip to throw him towards Mr. Hyde who caught him effortlessly. "Thank you Dr. Zabo." Chen looked embarrassed, and glared over at Granny. "You will not get a second chance from me!" Radioactive Man fired a blast of solid radiation at Granny, and scored a direct hit earning a painful scream from Granny before she passed out from the pain.

Mr. Hyde put Dr. Lu down, and lumbered over to Granny Goodness. He picked her up in a fireman's carry, and looked over at Radioactive Man. "That's enough fun, Dr. Lu. Now let's get this old bat secured, and then we can continue our duties to the Beyonder." Chen nodded, and they both disappeared down a corridor leading back to the main area of the West Tower.

_**Metropolis - The Daily Planet Building**_

A red swirling vortex appeared on the roof of the Daily Planet building, and the Joker exited straightening out his vest looking around and sticking his tongue out. "Bah! Metropolis...the city of tomorrow, and the home of Big Blue himself! Where's you friendly neighborhood bomb dealer when you need one? Heh-heh-heh!" Joker turned his head to stare back at the portal, and the Green Goblin flew out of it to hover close by the Joker. Goblin looked around to get his bearings. "Where are we, Clown? I don't see Spider-Man anywhere!" Norman gave a frustrated growl, and Joker chuckled. "Well, Gobbie we happen to be in a prime location to get his attention! Heh-heh-heh!" Joker glanced at Goblin's satchel bag. "You don't happen to have any bombs in there, do you? I haven't made anything explode in what feels like ages!" Joker's eyes started to tear up when Green Goblin brought out some pumpkin bombs from his satchel bag. "Oooh! You do care! Now we're friends forever!" Joker grabbed the pumpkin bombs from Goblin, and began to hug Norman. "Get off of me you psychopathic nut-job!" Goblin managed to shove Joker off him, but not before Joker grabbed some more weapons from the satchel bag.

Joker showed Norman the razor bats, and smart bombs he pilfered. "Thank you for your generous contribution, Gobbie! He-He-HE-HA-HA-HAA!" Green Goblin had a pumpkin bomb in his hand that was shaking. _"I'm going to blow him up into a thousand pieces, and scatter his remains to the four winds!" _Norman was grinding his teeth, and had to take deep breaths in order to calm himself.

"If blowing this building up will bring Spider-Man here, then let's get started!" The Goblin threw a pumpkin bomb at the base of the Daily Planet globe, causing a big explosion. The huge globe started rolling towards Joker, who had to dive out of the way or he'd be flattened by it. Joker glared over at Green Goblin, who laughed at Joker. "Damn, I missed. Maybe next time. HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Goblin flew around in circles on his bat glider, and threw more pumpkin bombs at the roof of the building. Meanwhile, the Daily Planet's globe was descending at a fast pace to the busy street below.

_**Above the City of Metropolis **_

Superman was flying at a slower speed above Metropolis on his patrol, while his new teammate Spider-Man is using his webbing to swing from the highrise buildings at an impressive speed. "This city reminds me of New York, only cleaner looking with less hotdog stands." Spider-Man quipped as he somersaulted over the top of a building, and shot a new web-line over to a taller building on the other side of the street. Superman chuckled, and flew lower to talk to his teammate. "I was actually hoping that you would agree to live in Metropolis in your civilian identity. You must be getting tired of being Spider-Man 24/7 without any breaks." Peter glanced over at Superman, and shot two web-lines out, and slingshot himself past several skyscrapers, and flipped over to the nearest one, and started wall-crawling up to the top. Superman flew up alongside Spider-Man staring at him with his arms folded over his broad chest. "Your still reluctant to take off your mask around us, and reveal yourself." Superman stated, getting a nod from Peter as he neared the top of the skyscraper. "Yeah...I know we're teammates now, but I've had bad experiences with revealing my identity in the past." Peter remembered the look on Gwen's face as the Goblin threw her off the bridge. Superman noticed that Spider-Man's muscles tensed when he mentioned about his past, and decided to table the subject for another time.

"You don't have to reveal your face if you don't want to Spider-Man, but maybe you'd like to come over to Smallville for a bite of Ma's prize winning blueberry pie. She, and Pa have already met the others, and I'm sure..." Superman stopped talking suddenly, and flew at high speed with Spider-Man following him as fast as he could. _"Oh, my God. That globe is going to fall on all those people! Move Parker, MOVE!" _Peter pushed the limits of his speed, and agility beyond anything he's ever done before as he became a red, and blue blue to the bystanders on the streets. Peter arrived at the Daily Planet building to see Superman underneath it, and straining to hold it with debris from the rooftop falling on top of the globe. Peter quickly shot out a huge amount of webbing from his web-shooters to catch the falling debris before it crushed innocent bystanders. The people below were screaming, and running away to avoid chunks of concrete that made large indentations in the roofs of parked cars.

_"I have to lighten Superman's load, so he can put that globe somewhere safe!" _Peter created a huge net with his last few web cartridges to support the debris that was falling on top of the globe. "Superman! My webbing should be able to hold the pieces of the building!" Superman smiled at Spider-Man, and nodded. Spider-Man made sure that the area below was evacuated before jumping up, and wall-crawling up the damaged building. Peter followed Superman up to the roof, and saw him using his heat vision to weld the Daily Planet's globe back in place. Spider-Man started to walk over to Superman, when his foot kicked something that looks familiar. "What's this?" Peter gasps when he recognizes a small part of a bomb that's shaped like a pumpkin. Peter narrowed his eyes. "Osborn."

"My ears are burning, someone must be talking about me." Peter turns around, and sees the Green Goblin standing on his bat glider, and the Joker standing beside him grinning with mad glee. "Oh, look! It's the junior member of the League! Did you lose your secret decoder ring, and they kicked you out of their clubhouse? Heh-heh-heh!" Superman ran at super-speed to stand beside Spider-Man. "Joker! We know your working with Darkseid! Is this attack on the Planet to draw me out?!" Superman said in an even tone, trying not to show any anger.

"Supey...Supey...Supey. It's not always about you. Shocking, I know! It's your webby little friend that all the rage now!" Superman was about to make a move, when Goblin revealed that he had a hostage. "Lois!" Superman shouted, and noticed that she was gagged, and had her wrists bound. "This woman actually had the nerve to approach me with a microphone to ask me questions! No one at the Daily Bugle would be that stupid, or crazy!" Goblin stared over at Peter with a grin. "Parker! You thought to escape me in another world? There is no escape from the Green Goblin! HA-HA-HA-HA!" Norman held Lois with one gloved hand, and gestured to Joker with the other.

Joker took one of his pilfered pumpkin bombs, and threw it at Superman. "That won't work on me." Spider-Man tried to warn Superman to get away, but the bomb exploded and green swirling gas was released. _"That's one of Goblin's psychedelic pumpkin bombs! A hallucinating Man of Steel is something I don't want to have to deal with." _Superman took a deep breath before the bomb when off, and he exhaled his super-breath so that the gas was dispersed in the upper atmosphere.

Superman had his arms crossed over his chest with a look of annoyance. "Give up, you can't win this, Goblin." Norman's eyes twitched under the yellow lenses of his cowl. "I don't know who you are, and I don't care! I'm here to kill Parker, and anyone stupid enough to defend him! You seem to care greatly for the woman...do you care enough about her to kill your teammate in exchange for her safety?" Goblin holds a gloved finger of his right hand to Lois' temple with an insane smile, and laugh. "Tell him, Parker! Tell him about the last time someone called my bluff with a woman held captive in my arms?" Goblin took out a razor bat, but secretly attached a flash bomb device on top of it. "Here! Catch!" Goblin threw the razor bat directly at Superman, who decided to use his heat vision. This was a mistake, as the flash from the bomb, and the ignition caused by his heat vision temporarily blinded the Man of Steel. "Aaaaagghh...my eyes!" Superman held his eyes in pain.

"You're taking all the fun for yourself, Gobbie! No fair!" Joker looks to the side, and notices Superman recovering from his flash blindness. "Weeeell, I think it's about time to go!" Joker takes out his mother box, and a boom tube appears. "Try not to die before I kill you, Gobbie! He-HeHE-HAH-Ha-HA-HAA!" Joker laughed before he disappeared inside the vortex. "You...asshole! Come back here, you poor excuse for a life-form!" Goblin yelled with his grip on Lois tightening, causing her to whimper in pain.

Spider-Man stares over at the Green Goblin, as he made fists with both of his hands. Peter was trembling with rage, and was seeing Gwen in Lois' place. Goblin has a sinister grin, and flew his bat glider out hovering over the street below. "Déjà vu, Spider-Man. HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Goblin released his grip on Lois, sending her plummeting to the street.

Spider-Man ran with all of his speed to the edge of the building to stop this from happening again, as he shouts. "NOOOOOO!"

_**Author's Note: Chapter 13 Complete! Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows! Let me know what you thought of the chapter in a review! : D **_


End file.
